Life's True Meaning
by animeXIII
Summary: AU. Finding the meaning to life is never easy. What happens when you take a playboy and put a six year old at his door… chaos, panic, and disorder. My work here is done. NOT A ROMANCE FIC. LIFE FIC. Short Story.
1. Life's Meaning

**Life's True Meaning**

**Written by Elly, plot idea by Jo; combined effort. **

**Written from October 11, 2012 to October 18, 2012.**

**Full Summary:** _AU. Finding the meaning to life is never easy. What happens when you take a playboy and put a six year old at his door… chaos, panic, and disorder. My work here is done. NOT A ROMANCE FIC. LIFE FIC._

**Rating:** _16+ Teen._

**Warnings:** _Then other then my stupidity? SPELLING & GRAMMER SUCKS! Swearing (a lot of this) and smoking, brief mentions of sex, slight past abuse and rap (briefly hinted, no detail). Nothing too serious seeing as it is rated T._

**Disclaimer: **_Clearly © Square Enix. Lame story's plot all mine. No songs used in story are mine._

**Pairings:** _Not really focused on this, but what you will see. Past Lea and Ellone, hinted one-sided Axel and Roxas (mostly just the redhead flirting shamelessly), Zack and Aerith, Leon (Squall) and Rinoa, Cloud and Tifa, hinted Marluxia and Larxene, hinted Sora and Kairi or Sora and Riku (depends on how you take it I left it up to you)._

**Extra Note:** _Again my grammar is horrible. So expect mistakes I don't seem to get them all no matter how much I try. Leave message with a mistake and I'll try to get around to fixing it as soon as possible. Thanks! Now hopefully you enjoy reading!_

* * *

:::

When did it happen? When did his purpose in life change so greatly? Few months ago he wouldn't even cared if this scenario crossed his mind. In fact he would have been glad. Yet here he was, breaking. How could something so small be so great? How'd such a short time together change him so much?

.

:Months Before:

.

He was the man everyone wanted to be. Perfect job. Perfect life. Or so he thought and mostly everyone else did as well. Not Roxas Strife. No he saw past the pretty little show and into the man under it all. The man nearly everyone in town idealized at least once in their life was nothing more then an empty man with an empty life. Sad thing was not even the man himself realized it. Rumor had it he was some kind of host, turned model, and then star. He'd been out there since he was seventeen, though if you looked at him back then you would have thought he was at least twenty. Man had a perfect body; always wore things that emphasizes his lithe and lean muscles toned yet slime build, but not too much so, tall around 6'2" (190cm), long legs, natural slightly tanned skin, strong jaw, high cheek bones, neon toxic green eyes and bright red hair that one shouldn't have naturally. He was almost too perfect when it came down to it. Only thing that even slightly threw him off was his hips, which would make a woman jealous. Yet it didn't stop him from being gorgeous. But that was only the surface. How did Roxas know? He worked with the man. Roxas wasn't perfect for the job, in truth it was even something he liked really. It was money which he needed to get through college. Blonde was short for a model at 5'9" (174), he was naturally pale, muscular build was only do to helping his brother with his heavy lifting at his work, and only good thing really about him was his piecing sky-blue eyes. Perhaps because he was more ordinary then star struck he saw thing others didn't. Regardless he sympathized for his coworker. One day the stardom would die and he'd find himself with nothing. That wasn't something Roxas would wish on anyone. Sadist part was, the redhead didn't even seem to notice himself. The man's name was Axel Lea; one of the highest paid model/actors in Trinity Limits.

"You again blondie?" greeted the said redhead, older man was cocky as ever.

"Hello Mr. Lea." Roxas returned politely as he stepped out of the dressing room for the shoot. Blonde didn't act, didn't know how and didn't care to. Modeling was his only talent. Well other then singing, but that was only for fun. Not something he wanted to do for a living.

"Places!" the photographer shot.

Two quickly moved into place. It wasn't the first time they'd work together. Nor would it probably be their last. They were told that their differences complimented each other. Whatever, Roxas didn't care as long as he was paid. Axel didn't seem to care as long as he was working. Both men were directed to stand so the blonde was against the redhead's chest, both not looking at the camera but at each other. Why? They didn't ask, just did. Both stayed expressionless as asked up until the shot was taken. Smirk appeared on the redhead's face moment it was allowed. Blonde already knew what was coming. As famous for his work, Axel was also as famous of a playboy. Who happened to swing both ways…

"So about that drink I owe you."

"Not interested."

"Aw, come on now."

Two had to pause as they took another pose. Few shot taken and the talking returned… or rather flirting. Man really was good at the art. And not just the art of modeling.

"Mr. Lea, please, this is the workplace." Roxas said firmly in a polite manner.

Redhead sighed but gave in. If anything Axel was good at his work and did respect the workplace when it was all said and done. However the moment the cameras were off the man would be starting right back in. This wasn't their first go around. Roxas didn't even know why the man kept trying. The answer was always no.

"At least tell me what I'm doing wrong. I don't believe anyone has turned me down as much as you."

"For one, I don't drink. Two, I don't have time. Three, Mr Lea, I don't believe in casual sex." younger informed, remaining steadfast in patience. Redhead frowned slightly.

"You don't know what you're missing. Come on, I'll show you."

"No. I believe it is you that don't know what you're missing. I hope the day that you realize comes before you have something to loss."

Roxas left, without farther said, leaving a very confused redhead in his wake. Axel rolled his eyes, not even giving the cute blondes word consideration. Nope, his mind was on the party he had going that night and how much fun he was going to have in it. That party was where he was heading to now.

.

…

.

Eight to some odd time in the morning, they partied. It all went down at a penthouse that belonged to Luxord, a fellow model and his best friend. He didn't have many admittedly. It was hard knowing who your friends were in their lifestyle after all. There was Luxord, crazy brit gamble that only modeled so he could continue his card games. Next was Saix, who'd started out with Axel in the good old days. But he didn't model anymore do to an accident that scarred his face. Now he was just the redhead's hard-ass manager. Then there was Marluxia and Larxene going at it. Not even going there. Then there was the bodyguard Xigbar that was drinking way too much to guard anyone. Oh and Xemnas who was serious shit. He was the oldest of the group, only six years older then Axel though. Man was one of the few that could outdo the redhead in the modeling biz. Dark skinned man was currently sticking his tongue down blue hair… okay didn't know Saix swung that way. There was a few others too that Axel couldn't name, other big shots and whatnot. They were just nameless faces at that point. His eyes were on the hot little brunette at the bar. That girl defiantly had things in all the right places. Oh yeah, he was getting some of that. After all who could say no to Axel Lea? Well other then Roxas Strife. That guy really needed to loosen up and get laid in Axel's mind. Regardless that was the only person that would and he wasn't the one he was looking at. Did the woman say now some flirting and few drinks later? Hell no. Redhead had a very satisfying night to say the least.

Yawn he woke up in the late afternoon the next day back at his apartment. Woman was gone with a little note with her number left behind. Without a second thought he threw it away. She was fun. But girls got clingy when you called again or had sex a few times. Not something Axel wanted. He made his wants clear. One fun night and that was that. If they weren't okay with that, then they shouldn't sleep with him at all. It wasn't like he hid the fact of who and what he was. Shrugging that off, redhead headed for the shower.

Humming lightly to himself he threw the towel aside he'd been drying his hair with and pulled on a pair of designer jeans before heading out to the kitchen. His apartment was large, over few thousand square feet. Most of it was open space of the living room, then the large kitchen seeing as he loved to cook. Then his master bedroom and bath, in which he just left behind. Only thing else in the place was the small bathroom and the guestroom he didn't use and left empty. Why have such a large of a place when you didn't use or need half of it? Well for one because he could. Two was because he loved the view. It was loft space and most of the living room walls were glass over looking the city below from its thirteenth floor height. Even as a kid he'd liked high places. Used to climb and find any one he could. Now a days he just came home and stared out his window, which gave him one of the best views of the sunset in the world that he'd found so far.

Stomach turned him away from the glass and to the kitchen. His love for cooking was one of his best kept secrets. Only Saix knew of it. If he told anyone, Axel would probably deny it to his grave. Then again depending on the person, he may just brag. Regardless, redhead made himself an omurice* with extra fried rice and some meat, replacing the ketchup with hot sauce. He liked spicy food; sure it ruined the meal in the eyes of a true chief. But he wasn't a chief and didn't care. Food was made how he liked to eat it, nothing more. After downing the large portion of food that a man of his size and weight shouldn't possibly be able to consume, Axel started his day.

Only things on his schedule that day where;

A shoot at 2:30 in Radiant Garden.

Followed by an interview in NeverWas at 4:00.

Then another shoot at 6:00 in the same area.

Rather boring. Normally he has at least six things on his schedule. Saix was slacking. Then again man never did book much for him after a party night. Oh well, just meant he was getting home early. What would he do with all that time? Hmm… well he had a while to think about it.

.

…

.

Not two hours home and he'd left for a night on the town. Just what he needed! Sadly however Saix had called and told him to get his ass home. Seemed the bartender ratted him out. Knowing his old friend and manager knew best, redhead turned to his abode. It was nearly midnight. Even so he was far from tried. Being a night owl he was. It wasn't until two after going over a script for a movie he was working on in a few days, did he go to bed. Sleep came easily to him. But not dreams.

Axel woke from a dreamless sleep. It been too long for him to even recall the last time he dreamed. What that a bad or good sign? He didn't really know. He didn't have time or room in his mind to think about it. There was script he needed memorized by tomorrow, along with three shoots and a fundraiser to go to.

Throughout the day he pretended not to notice his manager's oddly good mood. For a brooding bastard he normally was, it was impossible not to notice. But if he said anything, Axel knew it'd mean some kind of pain. Physical, mental, emotional, spiritual… yeah Saix could do it all. Redhead knew from personal experience not to cross the blue haired man. Even what the merry mood was thanks to little action for you-know-who. It took everything the man had not to ask about it.

"Go ahead." slightly older man stated dryly. Other shot him an innocent look, well played one at that, but it fooled no one. "You've contained yourself long enough. Get it out of your system before the benefit starts."

"This is a trick question, right?"

"Axel, speak now." Saix ordered coldly.

"I think this is where I should forever hold my peace."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Oh thank the heavens! Since when are you gay? I mean I always figured you might not be all that straight but this one threw me for a loop. Gotta say though, you do at least have taste."

"… That's what has your interest?"

"What the hell else would it be about? The who? Hot damn no, I ain't blind. He's been watching your ass since the first time we had a shoot together. What was that? Four years ago? Good times. Personally he's a little old for me. But you've always liked them mature."

"You can shut up now."

"What? Oh come on Sai, you said I could. Can't I have a little fun?"

"No. And for the last time it's Saix."

"You say it's the 'last time' a million times ago. It's getting old."

The twitch in his brow and pulse in his temple made it clear he needed to shut it. So he did. He wasn't that stupid after all. By the time the limbo came to a stop the older man had calmed, professional mask again worn. Axel did the same but with a grin.

:::

Four months of shooting and the redhead was finally free. Back to the simple things; parties and shoots. Maybe he'd take a break. When was the last time he took a vacation? When Saix was messed up… damn almost two years, it was over do then. To relax, redhead had gone out to have some fun. Some fun of course he brought home for the night. As always, he woke alone and satisfied as ever. Large breakfast and he was off to work, coffee in hand.

Man couldn't stop the smile that came to his face when he saw who he was working with. Blonde hadn't seemed to notice him. In fact, Axel had nearly missed the kid. He was dress in beat-up jeans and a grease stained hoodie over a name brand t-shirt, even his sneakers had seen better days. What was the guy not paid enough? Or did he seriously have issues with numbers?

"Hey Roxy." redhead greeted with a grin, slipping his arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Hello Mr. Lea."

"How many times to I gotta tell ya'. It's Axel. Four letters A-X-E-L, Axel."

"I know, I know. I got it memorized. Is there something you wanted?" blonde questioned with an edge in his voice. Wasn't like the Roxas, Axel was used to.

"Bad day kid?" redhead asked seriously. It made the younger pause and turn to look up at him. Blonde sighed deeply before answering.

"Yeah… more like bad week."

"What's up? Anything I can do to fix it?"

"Doubt it. Unless you got four gill* laying around." younger shot sarcastically.

"What do you need all that munny for?"

"My brother got into an accident. That would be the medical bill, or what's left of it after what the insurance." Roxas informed sadly. "Last thing I need right now. We have enough shit to deal with normally… Sorry I'm rambling." younger waved off.

"Four gill huh? I do happen to have that laying around." Roxas eyes went wide as his head snapped to the side. Axel smirked. "You can pay me back or perhaps owe me one. I think those best."

"I'm not sleeping with you." blonde stated firmly. Redhead was rather insulted.

"No. I don't pay sex. I'm not that low. I do it for fun or not at all." he ensured. "Now tell me more about this brother."

"Cloud? What about him?"

"Well like what kind of accident and so forth."

"He was making a delivery. His bike is totaled and it's his source of income seeing as he runs a delivery company. Messed up his arm pretty bad to. Dumb-ass drunk just hit him. Really how do you not see a 'Hardy Daytona'? It's a big ass bike."

"That's a classic. Really no saving it?"

"No. I think by brother was more upset about that then his arm."

"Shit that bike's a piece of art. I'd be crying like a baby." Axel admitted honestly. "He's okay other then the arm?"

"Yeah but he wont be working for a while."

"Hmm… Okay I'll do it. Stressed Roxy is not a fun Roxy after all."

"Roxy?"

"Yo, you call me Mr. Lea. I call you Roxy. Ya' got it?" redhead stated with a smirk, before ruffling the other's hair. "Now come on we gotta shoot. We'll figure out the details of that gill afterward."

"Wait, you're serious?" Roxas gasped in shock, hurrying after the man that was already several long strides ahead.

"Of course. Not like I don't got it. You'll just owe me. Just cuts back on my party time in the next month."

Blonde's jaw just about dropped, this only making the older man smile more. Same old, same old, with work; pose snap photo, repose, snap and repeat. Afterward however it took the redhead a lot of effort to get the blonde to agree to him to take the money. Roxas seemed in shock about it all while Axel asked for the bill so he could simply pay it. Seeing as the younger male's excuse was the older didn't know if he was ever telling the truth. Again Roxas refused and Axel wouldn't have it.

"It's just munny. Not like I ain't gonna make more. If you don't take it I'll just have Saix wire it to ya'. Don't think I won't."

"You don't even know me…"

"Nah, but I don't need to. You're a good kid. That's all I need to know and I see that just fun. Even if ya' are cheatin' me out of a few gill. I wouldn't care."

"You're unbelievable."

"Ain't like I hadn't been in your shoes."

"You don't have any family."

"That you know of." Axel joked lightly. Roxas stared up at him for a long moment before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, but I will pay you back somehow."

"Oh I'll come up with something. Just you wait. Don't worry it'll be legal."

"But will it be moral?"

"That is a good question." redhead near taunted, getting a light punch in the arm from the blond. Both men were smirking a bit.

Axel was pleased to see the blonde back to his old self again. That's all that mattered. And really, few gill was nothing. It wasn't a joke, seeing as he had over few thousand gill saved up for retirement. But he wasn't about to brag about that. That was something he'd keep to himself.

.

…

.

Roxas seemed to pop up after that here and there. Younger always asked if Axel had decided on what he wanted. Redhead always shrugged it off and flirted lightly as if he didn't know what the boy was talking about. But older man hadn't forgotten. No, he'd save that favor. Roxas Strife was a man that clearly kept his word, even if it was maybe ten or twenty years from now when Axel showed up to collect. Blonde seemed to catch on after a while. But through all this the kid kept saying odd things. He'd always seemed to have something strange to say. Now however the redhead couldn't help but listen. Did help that Roxas finally called Axel by his first name, which was only do to 'Roxy' use.

"Axel, what do you think of life?"

"It's fun gamble." Axel answered Roxas without even thinking as the headed out from a shoot. They hadn't worked together that day, just happened to catch each other.

"I thought you might say something like that."

"You almost sound disappointed."

"Have you ever stopped to think what you will do when you lose the gamble?"

"Already have. You win some, you lose some. I'm always sure to be ready for the next one."

"As always you seem to be missing my point." blonde sighed.

"I'm not a philosophical type."

"Clearly."

"I'm a more, go-with-the-flow, type."

"Take each day as a grain of salt."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Roxas chuckled.

"Laugh at me all you want. I'm happy with who I am and my life."

"Are you though?"

Axel raised a brow at the other at this. Blonde gave him a brief smile before walking off. This left the redhead to his thoughts and the younger male's words. Words haunt him late into the night to the next day, and into the week. Lightly cursing he kid every time he though of it. He was happy. His life was great. He had everything he every wanted and more. Yet why was it when he really thought about it, he couldn't seem to think a single thing he was happy for.

.

…

.

"A vacation?"

"Is it so odd I want a vacation Sai?"

"You're a workaholic. Thus yes it is a bit odd that you would request one. Considering the last time you did."

"I actually did it partly so you could. I heard about Xemnas going out of country. If you don't have to manage my sorry ass you could tag along."

"And you would do this why?" older man asked suspiciously.

"We're still friends aren't we?" redhead asked, almost unsurely. Blue haired man paused not only at the question but the tone as well.

"Yes."

"Then that's why. Now don't book me for anything for anything for a while. You go have fun and I'll find some of my own."

"Axel what's happened? This isn't like you."

"I just have some shit to think over."

"Is this about your brother?" Saix asked carefully.

"… I've been thinking about him a lot lately." Axel admitted honestly. "Kid probably hates me…"

"You couldn't have done anything differently Axel."

"It was a long time ago I should just forget about it. I know. You keep telling me. And trust me I've tried."

"Go home and get some rest. Call me when you're ready to get back to work."

"Right."

.

: Recollection Two Years Before:

.

How would have thought one little vacation would cause such a fuse. Axel was hot topic in gossip. Few months out of work and rumor had it he was in a tailspin, in rehab or even more amusing eloping with some mystery lover. Gesh, where did people get this stuff? Two months. That's all it had been. He's spent that time down in the garage working on his collection and cooking like a madman. Redhead's therapy was the kitchen. Once a week he'd go out clubbing. But he made sure no one recognized him. Amazing what some black hair dye and glasses can do for a guy, suited with a fake name.

Gang showed up to party still at Luxord's penthouse, so that gave him some action. Guys seemed happy he wasn't off the deep end. They all laughed when they compared what the gossip columns had come up with over the years. Really, next they would be saying that they were aliens or something. It was good laugh.

Another thing he'd been doing was thinking of the past. It took him two months, one week and four days for him to talk himself into it. Taking his Valefor model* that he'd customized, he left town. The motorcycle was probably one of his favorites out of his vehicles. Seconded by his black Ducati Streetfighter followed by his green Aston Martin one-77. They were his collection. He didn't kept all of them. Mostly gave him something to work on really. He'd worked at an auto garage from the ages of fourteen to eighteen. Until he quite to do hosting full time, quickly followed by modeling soon after. Career went from there. No one would believe him though if he gave out that bit of information. That was for sure.

Helmet in place no one knew who he was. Though his ride did get more then a few stares, it wasn't him getting stared at. That's was what he wanted. He'd died his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail before leaving to help matters. After all Axel Lea was known for the crazy hair. But where he was going he didn't want to anyone, just a nobody. Town hadn't changed a bit. Traverse Town, where he'd spent his teenage years. Originally he was born in Radiant Garden, but moved many times thereafter. Traverse was probably the longest he stayed in one place before moving to here he was now. Driving carefully through the streets he knew very well people had a habit not to look before darting into the road. So far he'd manage to avoid problems. Destination was an old shop in 8th district. Parking his bike he didn't only take his keys but a fuss from the engine. If not he would be hotwired and gone before he got back. Town was like that. He hadn't forgotten even if it had been nearly four years.

"Well ain't ya' fancy." gruff voice noted, old gray eyes running over Axel's designer jeans and leather jacket. It was only when the man's gaze lifted to green eyes did it hit him.

"Been a long time Geezer."

"Ya' back?"

"Nah, just lookin' for someone."

"That little shit? Figures. He probably causin' hell down in the 4th."

"Thanks."

"Oi! That old dame will have ya' ass if she catches wind."

"Then we just better make sure she don't hmm?" he said with a devilish smirk before dropping some munny on the counter for the man to thank him for the information.

4th district was one of the largest, do to the column it had. There were a few shops as well, town in the center, large balloons in the air. Busy would be the best way to explain it. All the better really, made it easier to blend and become just another faceless member of the crowd. Axel knew with the way he was dress someone would hit him soon. Pickpockets were common and he screamed 'target'. Few had tried and he'd merely snatched his wallet back each time. He'd done the same once after all. He wasn't some idiot in for a good time that was getting in over his head. Axel knew full well what he was doing. Another one bumped into him.

"Sorry." kid muttered, going to bolt.

Smirk came to the older's face as he caught sight of red. In one swift motion he grabbed the boy by the wrist and pulled him back. Kid didn't even fight; he knew he'd been caught. Didn't stop the cursing though. Axel lent down to the young teen's ear.

"I'll let you keep it if you answer me something."

"What?" boy gasped, neon blue eyes shooting to the side meeting neon green. Déjà vu feeling seemed to wash over the younger redhead. "Do I know you?"

"That's what I'm hoping you can tell me. Reno?"

"Yo how the hell do you know my name?!"

"Good answer." Axel laughed, loosening his grip a bit as he took his wallet from the kid's pocket. "I need my ID and I happen to like this wallet. But the gill is all yours."

"Gill? You got gill in that thing?"

"Not anymore." older joked lightly as he took the money and slipped it into the other's pocket. "As promised it's all yours."

"How the hell are you, yo?"

"Nobody, but I suppose you'd know me better as Lea."

"Bro…" Reno gasped staring up at the man. Axel smiled fondly down at him, ruffling the kid's hair.

"You've gotten big. Last time I saw you were barely above my waist. Now you're a regular little street punk."

"Ma said your shit."

"Ya', she don't like me much." older smirk wavered a bit and removed his hand from the other's hair. "So could I talk'ya into goin' to the café in 1st with me? My pay."

Younger nodded lightly, making the older smile widely again. Two headed off on foot. Reno was cautious and Axel couldn't blame him. Two sat at one of the outside tables at the café short time later. Older ordered a coffee, younger coffee milk. Reno glared while ordering, as if daring Axel to comment it.

"So what this all about? Why now?"

"Figured you were old enough now to make ya'own opinion." older noted idly. "That and I seriously missed your pain in the ass."

"But you left. Ma said… it was your choice ta'go."

"Is that was she told you?"

"Ya' why?"

"It wasn't a choice. She got pissy because I didn't like her fuck buddy at the time. I sent him to the hospital." Axel admitted honestly. Reno shot him an impressed look. "She told me to get my ass out of she was callin' the cops. Ya'probably don't remember it. But I did try taken you with me. Didn't last a week before the police took'ya back home. Why the hell they though that woman could take care of you better. I don't know."

"You had a friend with blue hair…" younger trailed off seeming to remember something. Older nodded, little surprised.

"Isa. I went to his apartment right afterward. We were there when the cops… How do you remember that?"

"Ma always said I was imaginin' things. Said that ya' were shit and didn't care."

"I always cared. I fought like hell to get you when I first left. But the court wouldn't give a kid to a teenager. Then that stupid restraining order she put on me didn't help. Doesn't work for you, but I can't go near hear ever. With you bein' a kid…"

"Ya' couldn't go near me." Reno caught on. Axel nodded idly as he drank his coffee. "You expect me to believe all this?"

"Do what ya'want. I'm just leavin' the door open."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Well seein' as your out here on the streets and not home. I'm gonna take a guess and say the old dame hasn't changed much. Nor her choice in lovers."

"You…"

"I put my number and address in with that gill. Ya'ever need anything. I don't care what. Just call or head over. But get a bus or train, no hitchhiking. I'll kick your ass."

"What if I need something now?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just sayin'."

"Depending on what it is."

"What if I just want money?"

"If that's all I'm good for, then fine."

"… Yo, you make no sense."

"Never claimed I did."

"Why ain't your hair red?"

"Dyed it." Axel informed with a laugh as Reno's random question.

"I still know I've seen ya' somewhere. And I don't mean the bro thing."

"Ya'know that billboard over on 2nd?"

"Yeah… Oh shit! That's you?"

"Shush!" older hushed. "Don't need that attention and shit. Hush it."

"Holy… your really are like rich?"

"Ah…. Yeah."

"Oh hell." Reno grumbled, glancing at something out of the corner of his eye. Axel raised a brow.

"Is it that bad?"

"No that's not it. I gotta go."

Boy quickly got to his feet and bolted. Man looked where his brother had. Big guy, who happened to be yelling at the sight of the younger redhead ran off. Green eyes narrowed as the stranger called his brother a bastard. It took all his willpower not to get up and beat the man and inform him who the real bastard was.

"Poor thing…" waitress noted softly watching the teen run off.

"This kind of thing happen a lot?"

"With Reno? Boy's a bit of a rascal. But he's a good kid underneath it all." woman noted kindly. "Do you know him?"

"He stole my wallet. I was just tryin' to talk some sense into him to not do it again." Axel lied smoothly.

"Most would have just called the cops."

"I saw how he was dress and acted. Clearly he's not taken care of all that well."

"No."

"That man just now. Who was he?"

"I believe that's his mother's lover or something."

"Was it now…" man turned back to where his brother and the other man had ran off to. "Excuse me. Keep the change."

Woman gasped at the amount dropped in her hand. More the double of what the bill was. It was far then just a good tip. Axel walked away before she could protest. Alleyway was dark but hadn't changed at all since he was kid, nor had the streets that followed. Didn't take him long to find the bastard, who'd somehow caught up with Reno. Without even thinking Axel moved standing behind the man and grabbing him by the wrist before his fist could direct another damaging blow.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Your worse nightmare." Axel hissed before punching the man in the face. Reno's eyes went widen. Man stumbled back into the opposite wall. Older of the two brothers took a defensive position in front of his brother.

"I'll kill you."

"A lot of her toys had made that threat. Yet here I still stand. And before you throw that punch, let me inform you that I'm not a wise man to piss off." he warned darkly, toxic neon green eyes narrow.

"You're gonna die pretty boy!"

Old man didn't get a single hit. Skillfully Axel dodged each one before throwing one more of his own into the man's gut, knocking the wind and consciousness out of him. With a thud the man hit the ground. It was only then he turned back to his brother.

"You okay?"

"Yo, how the hell did'ya move like that?" Reno said through a blood lip and jaw that would be bruised in less then an hour.

"Doesn't matter. Damn Reno why didn't ya' run?"

"He would have just got me when I got home. Then I'd have Ma's pissy attitude to deal with too. Always seems to be my damn fault."

"Reno go home and get your things."

"Wha?"

"I wasn't gonna to do anything. But… damn it that woman!" Axel punched the wall, not even really feeling the pain of broken skin on his knuckles. "Can't she ever grow up."

"I can take a beatin', ya'know."

"You shouldn't have to." older near snapped. "Reno you should… hell." taking a breath, he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm staying at the hotel in 2nd in the red room. I'll be leaving tomorrow at four. Ya'think about this shit and make up your mind."

"Think about what, yo?"

"If this," Axel waved at the unconscious man on the ground, "is what you want."

With that said Axel took his leave, knowing his temper was getting the better of him. At the hotel he made a few calls. If anything, he was at the very least going to make sure Reno was safe. Something he wasn't clearly now. Axel remembered all too well what it was like in his place. He's spent years trying to forget and hoping that Reno would be different. Clearly that was fool's idealism. No longer was Axel a kid. He wouldn't leave his brother again, knowing his fate would be no different then his own had been. Of course he had to call Saix as well. Not something he was looking forward to. Oddly, the man was rather supportive. Though he made it clear it better not affect his work, which he would be getting back to shortly. Little after midnight before sleep took him.

Sleep didn't last long, not three hours later his phone went off. Groggily he fumbled for his black cell. Finally he found it on the nightstand and flipped it open. His voice was deeper and cracked a bit do to sleep as he spoke.

"Hello?"

"_Is this the relative of Reno Flynn?"_ foreign voice asked. Question made all sleep fade from Axel's mind as he sat up quickly.

"It is. Who's this?"

"_I'm an officer. We have your brother down at the satiation. There's been an incident." _

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

No more was much more needed for him other then the fact hat his brother was in trouble someway. Took him less then two minutes to throw on some clothes and rush out of the hotel. Six more to drive over the station faster then the speed limit allowed. Two minutes to spare as he ran into the office asking about his brother. Few second after arriving the man from the phone came up to him, Axel knew by the voice. He was briefed once it was confirmed that he really was the boy's brother. Female officer blushed lightly when it was revealed who he really was. Regardless he didn't care, even if she was cute and under different circumstances he may have even flirted, not these circumstances. Police officer informed him that their mother's boyfriend had been called in by the neighbors about yelling. When the officers had gotten there the man was about to beat Reno with a glass bottle. Not only that, but their mother was just standing there watching. When asked, woman said he deserved it. Axel's fists clenched in rage. Police man with him clearly had felt the same. Reno sat in the main office sitting with another officer, his arm was bandaged and his clothes a mess. He head was hung and clearly lost. Axel went straight over to him. Moment other's shoes came into view the boy spoke.

"I didn't know who else to call." younger muttered almost guilty.

"Reno that's the last thing you need to worry about." older knelt to meet the other's eye, seeing as it was clear he wasn't going to do it otherwise. "You okay?"

"Yeah… what's it matter though? Ma's pissed."

"Why don't you come live with me?" Reno's head lifted a bit, eyes wide. Axel smiled lightly. "I know I'm not around much with work. But we could work something out. You'd be in school most of the time anyway. I could take summer off so you're not totally alone. What ya'say?"

"We don't even know each other."

"What's there ta'know? You're my little bro."

"You, get away from my son!" woman ordered, voice made both brothers flinch. Older stood slowly, not knowing the she was still around.

"Officer, I have to leave."

"Pardon?"

"She has a restraining order on me." Axel informed, before that could be debated.

"You can't go!" Reno protested grabbing his arm, visibly shaking.

"Ms. Flynn we're going to have to ask you to remain where you are. Mr. Lea, why don't you take the boy down to the vending machine while we look into that restraining order?"

Woman, known as their mother, protested but could do nothing as the two brothers moved down the hall. Her protested could be heard regardless. Axel looked over the snacks and drinks. Kid probably wasn't hungry so he settled on the drinks, smirking lightly when he saw coffee milk and got two. Reno seemed little taken back when he was handed the drink, even more so when Axel drank one himself. One of the officers came to fetch them, few minutes later. Their mother yelled as on their return, seeming to finally realize who Axel was.

"You should be arresting him! He's breaking the law!"

"The restraining order was dismissal after the court hearing was over." officer that had called stated firmly. Woman suddenly shut up, while Axel's felt rage rushed over him.

"What? You mean I could have come back sooner? That bitch lied?" he sneered not caring how the people around him took it.

"I see your temper hasn't changed." deep raspy voice cut in. the all turned to the chief officer that had joined them. A man Axel knew by name do to his past in the town.

"And you got old, old man."

"Ms. Flynn there a few things my officers need to ask you." man stated nodding to one of his men to take her away. "As for you Lea, never thought I'd see your face here again."

"Didn't know'ya disliked me so much Auron. Here I thought maybe you'd be happy to see me."

"Hn." chief, Auron snorted.

Auron was a larger build man with raven black hair that was grayed at the temples with a scar over his right eyes the left a piercing amber. He was one of the few people Axel liked in this town. Man saw him as a person, not a nobody. In truth was the closest thing to a father figure he had growing up. As sad as that was seeing as the man had his hands busy keeping the younger man out of trouble.

"It's Axel now by the way."

"I know. Seems you've changed your story since you left."

"Ya'know me. Always said I was gonna make it."

"You always did have your head in the clouds." older man agreed. "Even when the sky seemed to be falling down around you. That boy is a lot like you." Reno nervously shifted closer to his brother. "Trouble."

"With a capital 'T'." Axel offered with a grin.

"Hn." older man shot crossing his arms over his chest.

"My problem now, right? We can go?"

"Don't be going out of town. They'll be paperwork you need to do before then."

"Yeah I figured. Reno ya'have anything at the house you wanna get?"

"No." boy said with a shake of the head.

"Alrighty then. We're going to get some sleep then. Ya' got my number." he stated with a wave to the cops before leading the boy out.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Callin'."

"Reno I glad you called. Alright?"

"Why?"

"Your by little bro. It's my job."

"Holy shit this is your ride?" teen gasped as they came up to his motorcycle, jaw dropped.

"Yep. Don't tell the old man, but I forgot my helmet in my rush. Now get on and hold on."

Kid didn't need to be told twice. Do to the fact of where they were and no helmets man didn't drive as fast as he normally would. Didn't much matter regardless; the hotel wasn't that far from the station. Reno was clearly exhausted as they got back in the room. Who would blame him? It was four-something in the morning. Offering the boy the bed, Axel made himself comfortable on the couch. After the hectic night, sleep came to both of them without even trying.

Noon Axel's phone went off waking both of them. Cursing the older answered. Teen however protested by pulling the covers over his head. Turned out to be the station calling. Reno needed to be there around two for a hearing. It was quick. Seemed Auron hadn't lost his touch. Old man never did like it when kids were hurt or messed with. Sighing man got up for the day. After a shower, Axel woke his brother, telling him to go do the same.

"I ain't got no clothes."

"What size are you?"

"Um… I don't know. Why?"

"I'll go pay you something. Don't leave the room until I get back." he ordered as he left.

There was a shop in the same district, just across the street. It wasn't hard to get the kid something to wear. Didn't take twenty minutes do to this, returning with an outfit. Running water told him that his brother was still in the shower as he threw the clothes on the bed. Knocking on the door he opened it a crack to ask something.

"Ya'want something to eat kid?"

"Whatever's fine, yo!" Reno shot back, leaving Axel to order.

Teen stumbled out in nothing more then a towel few seconds after the food arrived. Man shook his head as the younger didn't even bother getting dressed before starting to dig into his food. Seemed he liked cheeseburgers still. Used to be his favorite as a kid too; trumped only by chilidogs, which sadly the hotel didn't offer.

"Clothes are on the bed. Hope you like blue. Most people do so it was a safe bet."

Reno turned to the bed and found pair of black cargo jeans, slightly bag as he pulled them on. Thankfully Axel had been wise enough to pay a belt, which the boy quickly slipped on. Blue long sleeve fit perfect, but do to design the sleeves covered most of his hands. Over all the boy didn't seem to mind it.

"Nice. I ain't ever owned such fancy shit." Reno noted. Axel took that as a good thing.

"Yeah well you could get used to it. And trust me that ain't fancy. You wanna see fancy. Ya'should see the shit I wear at work."

"Yo ya'gonna eat that?"

"Hell yeah." Axel shot, grabbing his double cheese burger.

Reno near pouted. Older laughed lightly, pushing his onion rings over to the kid, who smiled as he happily started in. Seemed the big appetite and fast metabolism was something that ran in the family.

.

:End of Recollection:

.

In the end, Axel was granted custody of Reno. Though it had been close, he didn't have the best track record after all. All his bad habits were thrown into his face. His frivolous behavior, spontaneous lifestyle and less then perfect relationship history. Not to mention his work, this took up most of, if not all, his time. None of it mattered in the end however. Reno was twelve years old and no kid that young should have to deal with the shit he'd had to so far in his life. That and it was clear that Axel cared seeing how hard he'd fought for the kid when he was kicked out at eighteen. Reno was rather shocked to hear just how much his brother had done for him in the past. Truth was Axel pretty much raised the kid up until he was kicked out.

Two brothers lived together for a year before things fell apart. Reno wasn't used to having someone there for him at that point. This led to lot of arguments between them. In the end the younger left. Not for good of course. Had Axel pay from some school with year-round dorms so they didn't have to live together any more. Kid called sometimes, mostly when he needed money. Holidays they'd see each other, briefly mostly. Though younger didn't know it, older always kept close eye on the boy. At least once a month went to the school to check in. Reno was a good student at least and had a part-time job he did in the summer. It was kind of a dirty little secret though, their relation to each other. Last thing Axel wanted was to have Reno jumped every time he took a breath. So it was something he kept hidden from everyone, other then Saix. Even he didn't know just how much the boy mattered. Also Axel questioned if taking the kid was the right thing. Sure their mother wasn't the best. But it was what Reno was used to. And admittedly the redhead knew he wasn't parenting material. Taking his brother away from that and to a new town and life may have been the wrong choice in the end.

Mildly redhead wondered what Reno would do if he went out and saw him. Probably curse him out and tell him to get lost. Chucking at the thought, he pulled out his phone to call the punk. He did once a week, most of the time he didn't get an answer simply leaving messages that his brother probably didn't even listen to. As usual familiar little greeting told him to leave a message after the peep.

"Hey kid. I've got some time off. Wonderin' if you wanted to come over or something. If ya' don't call or something I'm going to come drop by. Just a warnin'."

With that he hung up. Didn't need to say who he was, Reno knew. If the kid deleted the message, it his own fault when Axel showed up at his dorm to kidnap him for the day. He held no guilt. It was summer so the kid wasn't in classes. Though work thing maybe a problem. Oh well, he'd worry about that later. Reno had two days before Axel would act anyway.

No call or mention, older redhead did his norm. Died his hair, glasses, worn hat and clothes; his disguise when going out to see his brother. Reno was the only one that seemed to recognize him. Who Axel didn't know, he didn't look all that different after all. Then again Reno was the only person other then Saix that knew he had facial tattoos, which for work he covered with makeup. Do to the time and knowing his brother's schedule, he headed to garage off Market Street. Old man by the name of Cid ran the place and it happened to be place his brother worked. Much like himself at that age, Reno was a motor-head.

"Can I do something for ya?" deep gruff voice of a smoker asked.

Axel smirked at the blonde man who had a toothpick hanging from his mouth. It was Cid, his brother's boss. Good guy under the gruff exterior. Just like the old man, Auron, back in Traverse Town. Regardless, man got to the point of his visit.

"Lookin' for him." he answered, pointing at his brother who was half under a car.

"Red, ya'got visitor!"

"Tell'em I'm busy!" kid shot back not moving away from my work.

"Ya' heard 'em." Cid stated turning back to his work.

"Get un-busy Reno!"

"Bro?!" teen gasped placing the voice, thud heard moment later followed by a groan. Cid looked between the two with a raised brow. Cursing, Reno pushed out from under the car shooting Axel a glare.

"I called. Ya'know you should listen to my messages once in a while. Or better yet actually answer my calls."

"Do thanks. Thought'ya were shittin' me."

"Mind if he takes a break, Mr. Boss-man?"

"Got twenty minutes." Cid waved off.

Axel smirked at this while Reno sighed in defeat before getting to his feet. He was covered in grease and oil and smelt of it too. Redhead figured as much and was wise enough to grab some food before coming over. Younger perked up when a paper bag was handed to him. Two sat outside the garage on a bench in front of the office. Teen happily ate the chilidog Axel had brought him.

"Water yo? Ya' gettin' cheep."

"This comin' from the kid livin' off me." Axel snorted, giving the boy a light shove to prove he was just teasing. Reno paused however seeming to not find it all that funny.

"I ain't gonna be for long."

"Huh?"

"When I'm sixteen Cid said I can work fulltime. So you don't have'ta worry about shit no more."

"Reno don't. I was jokin'."

"I ain't."

"Until your eighteen I'm gonna be takin' care of your ass if you like it or not. No if, and, or buts, about it."

Reno didn't say much more seeing as the both knew stubbornness ran in the family as much as their red hair did. Moving away from that point, Axel started asking about how the other had been and so forth. Normal catching up chat, which they had most time they saw each other. Reno did the same short after finishing his own. Nothing much had changed really for either of them. Axel being off work was new.

"What made ya' take a vacation?"

"I wanted to see'ya." older admitted idly, looking up at the sky. "Ya'know it wouldn't kill you to come see me."

"Ya' just want the excuse to cook."

"I cook if you're there or not."

"My friends are talkin' about that movie of yours."

"Yeah? Not the best movie but action was fun."

"It was good." Reno admitted, staring at the ground as he kicked air.

"Thanks."

"I'm free Sunday."

"For dinner?"

"Yeah. I have a key so I'll just wait for ya'ta get there."

"I'm off work remember. I'll be there. What ya' want?"

"Whatever's fine." younger shrugged. "Could my roommate come?"

"Ah… I guess. You better make sure he keeps his mouth shut."

"Rude not like that."

"Alright. If you trust him, so will I."

"I gotta get back to work." Reno noted suddenly.

Axel nodded, spotting Cid standing at the garage door about to call the younger boy back. There was no goodbye. Teen just ran back to the garage and the older was left to show himself off. Broken relationship they had was barely even a relationship at all. Yet Axel held onto some hope that someday it would be more. If not, then what they had was better then no relationship at all.

:::

Dinner ended alright. Rude turned out to be a good kid from a military family. Reno's total opposite but they worked like ying and yang. Axel was glad to know his brother had someone watching his back. Redhead went back to work month after that, once school started back up. Made Reno promise to come have dinner once ever other month, though it was unlikely it would be kept. Being back to work didn't leave him much time to worry about it though. Saix seemed to think he needed to catch up on what he missed and threw him into a wall to wall schedule.

"Roxy! How ya' been?" redhead greeted with a grin. Blonde stared at him for a long moment, seeing to see through the mask the older man was wearing but was polite enough not to comment.

"Hello Mr. Lea."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Good. My brother's back to hundred percent again. Everyone pitched in and got him a new bike."

"Really? What kind?"

"'Fenrir Model'."

"Remarkable choice; that is a piece of machinery is beyond words."

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff." Roxas noted, not seeming to think Axel should be one to know.

"What? Ya'think I sit around and do my nails or something? I happen to know a thing or two about engines thank you."

"Oh yeah? What's your ride?"

"That I have or wish to have?"

"Whatever comes to mind."

"Customized Valefor Model." man didn't even need a moment to think about it. "Fenrir is good for power. But me, I'm more for speed."

"Okay so you do seem to know something." blonde appointed the redhead with some credit. "How has your life been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Great as ever. In fact I'd say I've found cloud nine. Vacation can do that to a person."

"Here I thought you were eloping."

"With who this time?" Axel asked, clearly holding back a laugh of amusement.

"Some woman named Larxene you were seen with at some party. At least I believe that's what the gossip said."

"Hell no. Even if she wasn't taken I wouldn't sleep with her. Damn, hope Mar doesn't think that shit is true."

"Could you swear anymore?" Roxas teased.

"Actually I could." Axel returned in mocking manner. Shorter punched him in the arm as he shook his head. Nevertheless there was a smirk on the younger man's face.

Sadly their banter came to an end as they were called to opposite shoots. Seemed they weren't getting the pleasure of working together after all. Redhead was mildly disappointed with that. He was starting to like having the blonde around. Seeing as it was clear at this point that Roxas either was straight as a board, or seriously lacking in sexual need. Axel wondered if he couldn't befriend the guy. He kind of already was starting to think of him as one. They were defiantly were simple coworkers at this point in his mind. He'd have to catch the other man later to see if he didn't want to hang out or something.

That chance wasn't given that day however. Axel worked double the amount that Roxas did. By the time the man was finished the other was gone. Saix didn't let him think about it long before pulling him off to the next job. Ten that night, he was finally finished and home. Didn't much matter, it wasn't as if anyone was waiting for him. His brother didn't know it, but he could drop dead tomorrow and it wouldn't matter. Why? Because Axel had his brother set up until he was eighteen already. Not only that but if something were to happen to him, everything he had was left to the kid. That wasn't something the younger redhead needed to know however.

Sighing, Axel fell onto his couch with a bottle was whisky, since he was out of beer. For once he didn't feel like cooking and called in a pizza. Thus here he was eating it straight from the box while enjoying his liquor. No TV, he wasn't in the mood. Instead he turned on some music. Currently playing was the works of 'Yoko Shimomura'. It was orchestra and instrumental music. Not something he always listened to, but at times enjoyed. Like any other type of music, it just depended on his move. Admittedly he mostly listened to alternative rock most of the time. Tonight how this suited his mood.

He was half way through his large pizza and little over a quarter through his whisky when his buzzer went off. Someone was at his door? That shouldn't be happening. Was it? There shouldn't have been. Regardless, he stood going to answer. He looked out into the hall through his door before opening. Oddly he didn't see anyone. But it wouldn't be the first time someone stepped to the side to voice being seen. Doorman downstairs knew better then to let crazed fans in, so Axel held little worry about that. Worse it could be was a prank of some kind. On guard, he opened his door. Regardless how prepared he thought he was. He wasn't expecting what he found in the hall. The person wasn't hiding or being sneaky. Person had simply been too short to be of notice. Green eyes blinked down at the girl, yes girl, before him. Little girl, probably about six, stared up at him with big mid-night blue eyes, that were oddly familiar. Her short black hair was in an untamed mess bob-cut.

"Um… I think you have the wrong room."

"Your Lea mister?" child asked innocently.

"Yes. Can I help you?" he returned, little unsurely.

Girl simply took the backpack from her back and rummaged through it for a moment before hand up a letter. Axel stared at it for a moment before taking it. Unfolding it, he read.

_Dear Lea, _

_This is your daughter. She's grown up quite a bit. Her name's Xion. Please take care of her. _

_Ellone. _

Man read it over again and again. Yet the short little letter, no note, didn't change.

'_Deep breaths, deep breaths...'_ Axel told himself before thinking. _'Ellone? I did date her about six years ago. And she did have black hair and blue eyes...' _he noted looking down at the girl, who was smiling up at him. Her mother's smile... Yes Axel remembered the woman. She was the reason he didn't date. Their breakup had ruined the whole dating business for him.

"Where's your mother?" Axel asked quickly, not wanting to think about it.

"Heaven." girl, Xion, answered not seeming to grasp what she'd just admitted.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." he really was. "What about other relatives?"

"Don't have any. Or Mommy never told me about them."

"Your house?"

"Don't have one."

"What about your things?"

"This is it." girl stated holding up her bag.

"Well we'll just take you to child services or the police." he offered, wondering if which would be better. Probably child services, but they probably not open this late.

"But why? You're my daddy." child asked cutting into his thoughts. That made him twitch.

"Listen, you seem like a sweet kid. But I'm not your dad. I'm a complete stranger." he informed bluntly. He regretted his words as the smile fell from the girl's face.

"Oh… okay." her head fell, gaze dropping to the floor.

'_Did I make her cry? Shit I did.'_ Axel cursed himself as he saw the tears streaming down the girl's cheeks.

"Stop crying! Since it's so late I don't have much choice but to let you stay. But you're going to the station tomorrow." man stated, ushering the girl in.

Xion didn't wait for him to change his mind and rushed in. Moment the door was closed she hiccupped, trying to wipe away her tears. Axel sighed, wondering why he was such a softy. There was no way girl was his.

"Daddy I'm sorry…"

"Don't call me dad. It's Axel." he corrected getting a nod from the girl. Again he sighed. "Go wash up and go to bed."

Girl stared up at him. Hit him a moment later she had no idea where things were. So he pointed in the right direction. Only then did she rush off to do as told obediently. How the kid even get to, let alone in, the complex? Axel didn't want to think about it.

'_Jeez... this isn't funny. There's no way she's mine. Ellone would have told me. Right? Hell it doesn't matter. What am I thinking letting this girl stay just because she pulled out some waterworks? Argh!'_

"Axel?"

"What?" redhead asked, little sharer then he'd meant to, making the girl flinch slightly.

"I'm done."

"I only have one bed. It's in there, just don't touch anything." Girl nodded unsurely before going into the room he'd waved to. "Wait." child paused turning back to him. "Have you eaten?" she shook her head no. "You like pizza?"

"Yes."

"You allergic to anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Good it's over here."

"What is that?" Xion asked hesitantly as she stared at the pizza.

"Pizza."

"I've never seen so much on one before."

"Try it before you say you don't like it." Axel warned.

Girl did just that. Turned out she was either too hungry to care, or liked it. After four pieces the girl was off to bed. Axel took the couch, staring at his ceiling for an hour before sleep finally took him.

.

…

.

_Ring! Beez! Ring! Beez! Ring! Beez!_

Tired moan of protest escaped him as his eyes blinked open to the blinding light. His phone was vibrating wildly giggling over the coffee table next to the empty pizza box ring echoing loudly in the open space he called home. Cursing profusely, he grabbed it, nearly throwing it against the wall. However his brain, sleep or not, realized that wasn't the best idea and answered it instead. He didn't get a word in before he hard Saix yelling on the other end.

"_Where the hell are you?!"_

"Was sleepin'. What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

"_Get your lazy-ass up! You have four minutes to get down here."_

"Where's the fire?"

"_It'll be on your ass! It's after ten Axel!" _

"Shit!" Axel cursed flipping the phone shut as he jumped to his feet. He's first job started in ten minutes. Rushing into his room he grabbed some clothes before rushing into the bathroom, where he dressed while brushing his teeth. Not bothering with his hair, he rushed out to grab his keys and wallet before heading out.

It wasn't until the shoot did redhead start felt like he was forgetting something. At first he though it was his phone, but he had that; whole metal list checked out. So what was it? Three hours into work it hit him.

"Fuck." he cursed making those around him pause and turn to him in question.

"You okay Red?" Marluxia, his friend and current photographer asked.

"I need a minute." redhead stated before rushing off without waiting for word if he could or not, leaving the studio for a moment.

In the hall he paused the think just how to fix this. Calling someone would be his best bet. Who would he call though? Reno was the only person that came to mind. But only did he not answer his calls he was in school right now. Few more curses He had no one. None of his friends would do it. Even if they would none of them had a key. Nor would he really trust them with a kid. It wasn't even his though, so why did he care? Shi he left a kid alone in his apartment! What if she burnt it down? Or worse, hurt herself?!

"Axel, are you alright?" concerned voice disturbed his thoughts. Man turned to see a worried looking Roxas. From the looks of it, the blonde was heading out from another studio within the building.

"No. I fucked up big time."

"Something the great Axel Lea can't do?" Roxas teased.

"Could if I had a brain!" Axel snapped making it clear just how frustrated he was. All jokes ended there, that was for sure. Serious look came to the younger man's face.

"What happened?"

"This kid showed. Hell I don't know she. But still I just left her. I totally forgot. I mean shit, she just like poof there! Sai gotta kill me."

"You're not making sense."

"I left a kid alone." redhead stated bluntly, clearly hating himself for it.

"Why don't you just call someone to go check on her?"

"I don't have anyone. I mean maybe Reno but he's in school. Hell what if something happens? I should have taken her somewhere last night."

"Axel looked at me and breath." Roxas ordered softly, his hand falling to the other's shoulder. Man did as told. It was only when the older calmed slightly did the younger go on. "Why don't you just tell me where she is and I go get her, how about that?"

"Ya'do that?"

"Seeing how freaked out you are, I can't very well not. So?"

"My place."

"Which is where?" blonde asked, smirking lightly. Redhead realized the other never had been to his place.

"Complex outside of Central Square."

"Okay, I knew you were rich but that… wow."

"Tell the doormen I sent ya'. Oh, key. Ya'need the key." Axel almost went to check his pockets but realized he was still in the outfit for the shoot and that his stuff was back in the dressing room.

"Axel what are you doing?" sharp tone could only belong to one man.

"Sai, sorry I just remembered something really important."

"More important then your job?" blue haired man stated sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest; sharp gaze shifting to look over the blonde. "Flirt on your own time."

"That's not what this is. I'll get back to work. Give Roxas my keys." redhead promised rushing back to the shoot.

"Ah…" Roxas shifted uneasily as Saix studied him.

"Come." older ordered simply, turning swiftly to lead the way.

Unable to protest, the blonde did as told.

.

…

.

Hours later, long agonizing hours of work, Axel finally was able to return home. Elevator couldn't move fast enough. Running down the hall he shouted apology to the man he'd nearly ran into. Getting to his apartment he hurried in. Finally after a whole day of his heart racing, he calmed. She was okay. The kid was alright. So was his apartment to for that matter. Xion sat on the floor with Roxas, two of them drawing. Thinking about it, Axel realized he had nothing a child would find amusing in his home.

"She wasn't too much trouble. Was she?" Axel asked.

Two looked up quickly, seemed they hadn't noticed him before he spoke. Roxas went to answer, but Xion cut him off. Girl jumped to her feet rushing over to hug the redhead.

"Daddy, your home!"

"Xion I told you I'm not… ah hell, forget it." he grumbled the last part. After forgetting her like he had, he'd let her get away with it for now.

"Don't leave me behind. Don't leave me like Mommy did." girl muttered pleadingly into his shirt. Axel sighed in defeat, patting her on the head.

"Axel, is she really your daughter?" Roxas asked, now on his feet as well. Redhead looked up at him.

"She keeps saying she's my daughter. She won't listen when I tell her she isn't."

"Could she be?"

"Ah…" Axel thought on it for a moment. "I did date her mom. I think. If it's the Ellone I dated, I mean. But that was years ago. Woman I knew would have told me."

"So she could be." Roxas pointed out.

"It's possible I suppose… but she ain't. She can't be."

"If she is?"

"I guess I'd take care of her." Axel admitted looking down at the girl who was still holding onto him like he was her lifeline.

"She was fine by the way. When I got her she was watching cartoons. She was more scared of you not coming home then being in the apartment alone."

"Thanks for doin' this Roxas."

"I figure I owe you a few favors."

"A few?"

"One for each gill; this leaves you with three."

"Right." redhead smirked lightly. "Xion ya' gotta let go so I can move."

"You have a really bad accent. How did I never realize that before?"

"Oh, sorry I tend to slip up outside of work." Axel corrected his speech quickly.

"You did it a lot earlier when you were freaking out."

"So ya' don't care if I do it then? Gotta say it's a pain enough as it is doin' it. When it ain't business I tend ta' slip."

"It's fine. Xion I gonna go now."

"Okay. Bye Roxas."

"Bye Xion. See you around Axel."

"Thanks again."

"No problem." Roxas ensured as he headed to the door. "Oh, Axel."

"Huh?"

"For the recorded; you didn't totally mess this up. We all make mistakes. Don't do it again."

"Agreed."

Younger man shot gave one last goodbye before he was out of sight. Alone, Axel looked back to the girl still holding onto him. At least know she didn't have a her face buried in his shirt. Her blue eyes were lifted locked with his green ones. His kid or not, girl looked nothing like him. She did however look nearly exactly like her mother. Ellone had been one of the most beautiful women Axel ever met and known. Not just outside, but inside to. He'd loved her. Wanted to marry her even… But when he'd asked, she'd said no and left him. Axel never saw the woman again. Nor had he heard for her, either. Until now, if Xion's little note counted as hearing from someone.

Hour of coaxing later, Axel was free of the girl. Out of guilt he made whatever she wanted for dinner that night. What did she asked for? Leek risotto, a rather simple disk in all honesty. But it wasn't that. It was the fact it had been Ellone's favorite food. More and more the girl spoke and acted, the more Axel couldn't deny that this girl was most likely the child of the woman he once loved. In all truth it scared the hell out of him.

Once she was asleep for the night he made the calls. First to child services, they only confirmed that the girl runaway from a foster home and that her mother was truly deceased. Temporarily Axel agreed to take care of the girl. At the late hour no one could come anyway. Next was worse… Saix. Man blew a gasket.

"_Get rid of her."_

"I'm working on that Sai. I can't just throw her out with nowhere to go. Someone will be here tomorrow to pick her up."

"_Good. Last thing I need is you getting attached."_

"Sai, what if she's…"

"_Don't. That isn't our problem."_

"Hell it isn't. You knew Ellone. She wasn't one to lie."

"_You just said it. She wasn't one to lie. So why is it you weren't ever informed before now? It isn't like her. And who's to say this child's mother is the same Ellone you even knew? For all we know it some kind of hoax. Get rid of her, Axel." _

"I know…"

"_But?"_

"She's so much like Ellone."

"_Damn… you're already attached." _

"I am not." Axel protest sharply.

"_Ah-huh, you tell yourself that. I've known you for years Axel. I know when you picked up a lost puppy. You always do." _

"Saix."

"_I'll look into Ellone and see if she ever had a child or if she even has passed. I can't clear your schedule tomorrow on such short notice. However I'll be sure someone's there for the girl." _

"You could just stay with her. I know you hate kids. But I don't need you babysitting me all day."

"_Don't push it."_

"She could come with us?"

"_No. Last thing I need is the paparazzi getting a hold of this. They'd have a field day." _older man sighed through the phone. _"As for the 'ifs' I know are going through your head. We'll deal with them when the time comes. For now we give her to the authorities. If you must, do a blood test. Only way we'll know the truth if her mother truly is dead." _

"Right. Thanks Sai."

"_It's Saix."_ man corrected before hanging up.

.

…

.

Another night on the couch, no matter how nice it was, was not doing good things to his back. Stiff, Axel headed in for a shower. He paused briefly on the way through when he caught sight of Xion. Girl was curled up in the center of his large bed in pajamas that where lavender with little pupu monster pattern. Not only that, but her bob-cut was a total mess. Lastly was how she was snuggled into a cactoid or cactuar plushie she had hugged to her chest. He wasn't sure which, regardless the toy had seen better days. She was cute, he'd give her that.

Smiling he headed into the bathroom. Halfway through his shower a small voice cut in. Redhead froze and near panicked as he realized the girl had walked into the bathroom.

"Morning Daddy."

"Morin', now Xion get out!" he ordered sharply. Small 'eep' escaped the girl followed by the echo of little footsteps.

Axel sighed realizing he hadn't handled that well, at all. Rushing the rest of his shower, he dressed quickly. He stepped out with towel around his shoulders and chest bare. Girl was sitting on his bed, hugging her plushie, looking totally rejected. Guilt wasted over him even more. Guilt meant one thing. Saix was right, he was getting attached. Damn.

"I'm sorry." child whispered.

"Ya' don't need to be, okay? Just ya' can't go into the bathroom when I'm in there. Got it?"

"Why? I always went in with Mommy."

"First off, I ain't your mom. I'm a guy. Girls and boys don't go into bathrooms together. Regardless, bathroom's a private place. You don't bug people when their in them."

"Okay."

"Good. Now come on, lets' get some breakfast before I have to go to work. How do you like your eggs?"

"Dunky."

"Dunky?" Axel raised a brow at the small girl who was following him like a duckling to its mother.

"You don't know what dunky eggs are? It's when the yellow part's runny to dunk your toast in."

"Over-easy."

"Huh?" Xion raised her own brow this time.

"Agree to disagree." man offered. Child nodded after some thought, clearly not getting it.

Two were washing their dishes when there was a knock at the door. Axel didn't bother answering it, knowing full well who it was. Saix appeared not a moment later, eyeing the two. Xion stood beside Axel at the sink, reaching to rinse only thanks to the chair she stood on. Girl curiously looked back at the intimidating man who watched with sharp emerald eyes which held a hint of gold. Scar crossed between his eyes and the scowl on his face didn't help matters. As always he was dressed in a dark silk dress shirt and black slacks.

"Sai don't scare her." redhead warned.

"I'm merely observing."

"Xion don't mind him. He's harmless."

"Hello, Mr. Sai." child greeted timidly.

"My name is Saix child."

"But Daddy…"

"Is a fool." blue haired man ensured.

"Xion I told'ya to call me Axel."

"Okay." girl murmured weakly, hanging her head a bit.

"So Saix you gonna stay?"

"I have no choice. Anyone else would be a liability."

"Great. Xion, Saix here is gonna stay with you while I head out to work."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry; he isn't nearly as scary as he appears." Axel promised, helping the girl down from the chair. "Why don't we get a bath ready for you? Or do you like showers better?"

"Bath." girl answered taking the man's hand.

"Bath it is then."

Nodding to this, he headed back to his bedroom and into the bathroom. He filled the tub and then left the rest to Xion. While she bathed the two men discussed what was to be done. Saix was not pleased about this in the least. Someone was supposed to be showing up around nine. Luckily Axel didn't work until eleven so he'd be around for it at least. Thus, Saix may not even need to stay at all. That was if everything went as planned.

"Daddy… I mean Axel." small voice cut in softly. Two men turned to Xion who stood in a blue summer dress. Nervously she shifted before speaking again. "Could you help with my hair?"

"Sure. What ya'need?"

Girl replied with holding a brush out to him. Having never brushed anyone hair but his own, Axel wasn't the greatest at the task. Xion however didn't complain, even when her hair was tugged. Didn't help the girl had a big knot in the back do to sleep and not brushing it for days. In the end however, it was knot free. Redhead apologized for being bad at it. Raven haired child just smiled thanking him regardless. Saix words whispered to Axel in the back of his mind. Man's glare reminding him regardless if he thought of them or not.

Little after nine there was a knock on the door. Saix answered while Axel read over his schedule for the day, Xion watching cartoons beside him. Redhead didn't even realize they'd come until he was spoken to. Looking up, it was hard not to know how they were from their professional outfits and paperwork. Little girl didn't get it at first until the woman turned to her asking her a few questions. Blue eyes filled with confusion as she turned to Axel.

"You're sending me away?"

"Xion I told you it was only for one night."

"But it's been two. I thought… don't you want me?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"I'll do whatever you want. I won't ask for anything. Eggs don't have to be dunky. Won't bother you in the morning or mind if I'm alone. And I'll brush my own hair. I…" tears filled her eyes and slowly started to spill, which she wiped away as if trying to hide them.

"Sweetheart Mr. Lea is a very busy man." social worker said softly to the girl. "You have to come with us."

"Xion these people can find you a family. Don't you want that?"

"No! I want you Daddy!" girl cried.

"Are you this girl's father?" female worker asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Axel admitted with a sign. "She seems to think so though."

"You didn't inform us of this."

"Didn't think it was important."

"Makes things much more difficult for us." male social worker stated from where he stood with Saix.

Two social workers finally seemed to talk the girl into coming without father fuse. Xion stood with a tear stained face, though her eyes were now dried. She looked far from happy. In fact she looked heartbroken. Seemed she realized that she wasn't going to get to stay however. Woman led her out into the hall while her coworker finished up.

"What happens now?" Axel asked as he looked over the paperwork.

"We'll place her into a foster home."

"And that's what? Like an orphanage?"

"No. Orphanage such as she are sent to families that will take care of them for a time until their adopted."

"Axel don't."

"Saix you saw her."

"You will only make it harder on her if she stays here. You're not her father Axel."

"But she thinks I am."

"You're not."

"How the hell do I know?!" redhead snapped turning to his old friend and manager. "I know what it did to me knowin' my father didn't want me. I can't do that to her. What if…"

"I told you not to get attached!" Saix shot in frustration, running a hand though his long blue hair.

"Sirs?" worker cut in, clearly wanting to know what was going on.

"What do I have to do to keep her?" Axel asked bluntly. Social worker's eyes widened a bit.

"Procedure dictates-"

"I don't give a shit about that. What papers do I have to sign, what people do I have to talk to?"

"Axel go." other man ordered. "I'll take care of this. Go cool off."

Axel was about to protest, but wisely kept his mouth shut and headed out into the hall. Xion was trying to hold make more tears, small hiccups escaping her as the social worker tried to explain to her what was going on. Redhead walked over to them. Woman kneeling in front of the girl shot him a look of question but he didn't answer. Probably what was the most impulsive decision on his life; Axel took Xion in his arms and carried her back into his apartment. Protest came from the woman, but he wasn't listening.

"I don't know if Xion is mine or not. But until we know who kid she is. She's stayin' with me." redhead stated firmly, holding the girl. "You'll just send her to some stranger anyway, right? I clearly have the means to take care of her. So why not me?"

"Sir with all do respect where would you keep her?"

"I have an empty room. I'm sure Reno wouldn't mind if I let her have it."

"Your track record is also…" two workers cleared their throats, thought clear on that subject.

"That's up to a judge I believe to decide not you. Xion is stayin' with me."

"Daddy…"

"No Xion. If you're staying here you have to understand I'm not your dad. Alright? Not until we know." he corrected the girl, who was confused. "Call me Axel."

"Okay."

"Good. That's the only thing I ask. Ya'don't have to worry about anything else. Not the hair brushing, not the eggs, not the mornin' greeting, and sure as hell not being alone."

"You're serious about this? You know this isn't like all the other puppies you've picked up. She'll depend on you Axel, completely. I don't think you realize the responsibility you're taking on."

"Are ya' tellin' me this as my manager or my friend Saix?"

"Both."

"Then ya'can tell me ya'told me so when that happens."

Knowing the redhead well enough, the other man bowed out. Man was stubborn as a mule. Two social workers however didn't know this and protested greatly. In the end it was no use. Even the cops couldn't pry the girl from the man now. In the end, thanks to Saix's people skill and smooth talking, Xion was left in Axel's temporary care. Blood tested need to be done to find the girl's family, if that happened to the redhead she believed it to or someone else. Next was finding a babysitter. Saix wasn't a kid person so leaving Xion with him more then a day was… hazardous. Then there was cutting Axel's work down to half; only three or four things a day. Lastly was getting Xion a bedroom. Reno of course didn't answer when Axel called. So the older redhead decided the kid didn't care if his empty room was converted.

:::

Room was simple; bed, dresser, small desk and toy box. For a girl, Xion wasn't very girly. No princess stuff or pink could be found in her room. She did however like purple and plushies. Axel had gotten her two more to go with her cactus-man, whose name was Yoshi. The pupu and chocobo plushies had yet to be named. Girl seemed happy and Axel was just relieved he'd seemed to be doing something right. He'd also gotten clothes of her, no dresses because she didn't like them.

Now was the hardest part. It'd been a week since it'd been settled she'd stay. This meant interviewing. Axel sighed, Saix refused to have anything to do with it beyond coming up with a list of possible babysitters. Redhead was wise enough not to invite people to his home for the process. Nor did he give them his really name. As he did when going to see Reno, he died his hair and put on his disguise. Xion giggled when she first saw him, but played along as they headed out. Girl was too happy with the small fact Axel would allow her for only that day to call him dad. Interviewing went down at the park. People came and went. Axel watching Xion as he did so, but not yet finding anyone he cared for. Not even after meeting everyone Saix had set up for him to meet.

"Daddy can we get ice cream?" girl asked, eyeing the vender as they walked hand in hand away from the park.

"Hmm… I don't see why not. You were good." he agreed, getting a bold smile for the child.

Two sea salt ice creams later they were on their way back home. Girl chatted happily about all she did at the playground, as if Axel hadn't been there watching the whole time. Regardless, he didn't have the heart to shut her up and listened to her version of the day. Sounded much more adventurous coming from here then what he recalled. His attention was suddenly taken however by a body colliding with his own. Axel cursed as he nearly ran into Xion, but managed not to. Sadly his ice cream was dropped in the process.

"Yo, watch it."

"I'm so sorry!" concerned and honest sounding voice said quickly.

Redhead looked down at the other. Brunette stood a head shorter then him, wild spikes called hair and big sky blue eyes staring back at him in worry. Kid couldn't be much older then twenty, if that. Clearly they guy hadn't meant to do what he'd done. He wouldn't look so scared-shitless if he had. Out of habit, Axel checked his pockets regardless. Nope, not a pickpocket.

"Daddy, you okay?"

"I'm fine Xion." man ensured, patting the girl on the head. Brunette's gaze jerked down only then seeming to realize the child. "Watch where you're goin' buddy. Ya'could have hurt somebody."

"I didn't mean to. I tripped over my own feet. I was kinda out of it and lost in thought. Ya'know?" younger asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Whatever."

"I really am sorry."

"It's fine. Come on Xion we gotta go."

"Daddy you have ice cream on your pants."

"It'll wash."

"It'll stain. Oh man I am really-"

"Don't say sorry again." Axel snapped, cutting the other off.

"I still feel bad."

"Ya'just ran into me. Not the first time it's happened."

"But your ice cream…"

"How about this, ya' give me the five munny I spent on it. No guilt left on your end then."

"Um okay… but I don't have any munny at the moment."

"You don't even have five munny?"

"Not currently." brunette admitted, lowering his head in shame.

"Okay then…"

"You know a babysitter mister? Daddy and I need one." Xion cut in. Both men turned to her.

"No I don't really. I could ask my big brother where he got his. Though me and my little brother watch them more then not. Um, oh I'm ramble." young man trailed off.

"What's your name?"

"Sora. Why?"

"You good with kids?"

"Yeah. Everyone says it's because I am one. At heart I mean."

"I'm guessin' do to the fact you're broke ya'don't have a job."

"What does that have to do with anything?" brunette asked naïvely. Older smirked.

"Know SPR?"

"Yeah. I was a lifeguard in high school. Why are you asking me all this?"

"Ya'need a job and I need a babysitter. Thought it was obvious." Axel stated bluntly. Blue eyes widened.

"I don't even know you."

"And I don't know you. Seein' as Xion's on the line I have more to worry about, don't ya'think? Anyway nifty little thing called a background check does wonders. I'm Axel by the way." older stated offered his hand, in which the younger took slowly.

"Ah… nice to meet you."

"You happen to be lookin' for a job, Sora?"

"I am. But I don't know if babysitting is really for me."

"What ya' in for then?"

"Design; I just finished college."

"Never went to college personally. But I've heard its tough startin' out. Let me guess all your money goes into loans?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like coffee?"

"Not really. I prefer hot chocolate or tea." Sora admitted without shame or pause.

"Café around the corner has that. You and Xion can get that and I'll get a coffee. If that is ya' wanna talk and maybe consider this."

"You don't even know me. Why would you…"

"Don't know honestly. I'm rather impulsive by nature. Along with mistrustin'. So when someone comes along I like, I usually act one my gut." redhead turned to the girl holding his hand. "What do ya'think Xion? Ya'like Sora?"

"I like him. He's got funny hair." girl beamed.

"That's not nice." man scolded lightly. Sora however laughed, agreeing with the child's comment.

"It's okay. I do have funny hair."

"It's cool too. And you have really pretty eyes." Xion added, smiling. Brunette smiled back, seeming to be easily taken by the girl.

"Thanks. You're cute yourself. Oh, you don't mind me saying that do you?" Sora turned quickly to Axel.

"No. Xion is very adorable. And she knows it too. Don't let the cute fool ya'."

"Sounds like my nephew. He's about her age. Well not really my nephew, son of a family friend really."

"Sounds like trouble."

"I'm not trouble." Xion pouted.

"Oh yes you are. Just like Reno, with a capital 'T'." Axel ensured. "But I digress. Sora what'ya say?"

"I think your nuts." brunette admitted honestly, but smiled nevertheless. "Not in a bad way. And I really do need a job. So I think I'll take you up on the offer of talking and drinks."

"Good man."

Sora wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. But the kid was honest and a good person from what Axel could tell. Brunette was twenty-two much to Axel's shock. He'd just finished four years of college and had his bachelor's in art. Design was his passion. Mostly logos and random things like keychains. Sadly that field wasn't the easiest to get into. He'd worked his butt of for four years in college and now it seemed to mean nothing. Redhead felt for the kid there, however there wasn't anything he could do about it. It was funny, Axel asked all he could about Sora. But Sora didn't seem to care to ask much about him. Brunette asked the basics; how old Xion was, how long Axel worked and what he would have to do. Other then that the young man didn't seem to care or think to ask anything else, not even what he maybe paid. Long as it was minimum wedge, Sora didn't have any complaint at this point. After getting the brunette's number, they said their goodbyes. Axel didn't tell Sora, but he was sure he just found his babysitter by the best fluke ever possible.

.

…

.

"My brothers aren't happy with me." Sora stated on their next meeting.

Axel chuckled, in his disguise again. Xion wasn't with him however. He'd talked Saix into watching her for an hour while he discussed things with the younger man. No doubt in his mind was it do to the younger man's rash action did his family have protest.

"What did they think ya' should have asked?"

"You know? How?"

"Common sense." older laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I'm not some weirdo. Though anyone would say that."

"You're not helping… Where's Xion?"

"With my friend. He's not exactly best with kids. I suspect we have an hour before he calls cursin' me out."

"Oh. So what did you want me to meet you about?"

"I did a background check on you like I said I was gonna. You check out."

"I didn't think you were serious." brunette near gasped. Redhead merely smirked as he went on.

"In my life I've found it always best to be cautious. Regardless, I would like ya' ta'work for me. If you're willin'."

"My brothers told me not to."

"I'm not askin' them. I'm askin' you."

"What do you do for a living? My best friend pointed out that your hours are really weird."

"I dabble in a few things; mostly the finer end of the performing arts."

"So what you're an actor?"

"Something like that."

"You're not a… ya'know."

"No I don't know. What'ya have in mind?"

"My friend said something about you might have… dirty work."

"Oh." Axel understood that now. Sora was asking if he did x-rated films. "No. I do not. I have however done some shoots that weren't all that… family appropriate."

"You model? I thought you said…" brunette was utterly confused.

"I do both."

"Okay. Is that it?"

"Now anyway."

"Do I know you?"

"Maybe. Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm really bad at keeping them."

"See! That's why I like'ya. You're honest." Axel smiled genuinely. "But if ya' take this job there are a few things I'm gonna have to ask you not to share. In fact I made a little contract you'll have ta' sign. Ya'can take it home and have your brothers read it over with you if ya'like. I have everything that will be in your job description along with pay and benefits."

Sora nodded slightly as thin file with the said papers inside. He opened it and read it over. Jaw dropped when he saw the pay. Speechlessness faded several minutes later, boy sputtering out words.

"This can't be right. I think there's a type-o."

"Oh no. I looked that over. Every thing's accurate, I assure you."

"B-but…" again he was at a loss for words.

"My numbers on the back page. I'll give ya' a week to think it over. 'Kay?" Axel informed, putting the money down on the table for their drinks before excusing himself.

Week wasn't needed. Second day the brunette called saying he'd take the job. Axel made sure the younger man understood what that meant. He'd stated he'd liked his privacy in the contract and that if Sora signed and took the job couldn't share any personal information about the home or those in it. AKA: not rat out to the work that the ideal Axel Lea had a daughter and lived in complex at room 13-VIII. Sora however wouldn't know this until he started.

Next week the brunette did just that. Axel picked him up in his more discreet vehicles. Sora was still mildly impressed by the new model as the redhead drove. Yes, redhead, no die this time. It took a few minutes of staring before the younger placed him. Loud exclamation of his name made it clear Sora figured it out.

"It all makes sense now…"

"Yep. I'm _that_ Axel. I don't want anyone knowing where I live. Let alone about Xion. So you can understand why I had the contract. Which by the way if you break I can sue you for. Not something I will like doing. But I will not but Xion at risk. I'm sure you can understand that. And I do value my privacy."

"Your accent's gone. Was it all an act?"

"Hell no. I'm in work mood. I can't have a damn accent. Unless they want me to."

"This is why Xion doesn't have a mom. Because you're a…"

"Slut, man-whore, letch, hussy, playboy? You pick. I like playboy personally."

"Um…"

"Don't worry. I know what I am. No I won't hit on ya'. Though admittedly you are cute, but contract doesn't allow that behavior. Or you could sue me. And no, that's not why she doesn't have a mother. From what we've learned, her mother died. Sadly."

"That you know of?"

"… Guess since your gonna be around I'll tell ya'. Xion showed up on my doorstep month ago. I honestly don't even know if she's really mine or not."

"And you're still doing all this?"

"I'm gonna count this under the shit you can't share. I can't stand to see kids cry. Xion happens to use it against me." Axel grumbled. Not even Sora was fooled enough to fall for his halfhearted attempt.

"So basically you're a big softy?" younger teased with a grin.

"Hn." older snorted, but couldn't protest seeing as it was true.

Shock of his identity was nothing compared to the shock to his apartment. Good thing Sora wasn't afraid of heights, because that was something Axel forgot to ask and would have been a problem in his place. Regardless, Saix left the moment they returned. Sora barely got a passing glance at the man. Cold attitude was forgotten as Xion ran to get them both with a hug.

"You have work?"

"I do. So you play nice with Sora and listen to him. Alright?" girl nodded so he turned to the new babysitter. "You have free range on the apartment, discounting my room. Xion knows she's not allowed in there for any reason without me. There is nothing in there you'll ever need. Food's in the fridge. Explore a little if you need to find something. Now I have to go, because Saix is pissy enough as it is. Bye kiddos." he waved before leaving them to their own devices.

:::

It wasn't long until Xion was with Sora more then Axel. Saix seemed to think that just because there was a babysitter around they could return to their regular work load. IT lasted about a month before Axel snapped. Middle of a shoot and everything the two men had a yelling match. To say the least, redhead made the gossip news. Night getting home Sora informed him what happened that day like he always did. Like most nights, Xion was already in bed. They'd put her in school, so Sora didn't have all day with the girl. Regardless, brunette saw her far more then the redhead did. From what the younger man told him, it was starting to affect her. Sadly, Axel only ever got a week in a month free to spend time with the child. Then of course in the third month of her stay it all got worse.

Sora had called in a panic about someone coming over that he didn't know. Axel hurt the cursing on the other end and knew it could only be one person. He wasn't in the mood to sweet-talk his way out of it. Thus he waked out on his shoot, not even caring about Saix's protest or what it meant to his career. Not twenty minutes later he pulled into his garage and headed up into the mayhem. Cursing was still going as loudly as ever when he returned. It all stopped when the younger caught sight of him.

"What the hell is goin' on?"

"Hell yo, I should be the one sayin' that?!" Reno snapped waving his arm at Sora, who was taking Xion away from the fighting. "Who this shit? Don't tell me ya' finally got serious on someone. What the fucks up with the kid?"

"Sora is my babysitter, if he doesn't quit after this. If so your sorry ass is mine until I get another one." Axel warned darkly. "Xion happens to be in my care at the moment. And don't give me shit. I called you a dozen times to tell you what the hell was goin' on. Thought ya'said ya' listen to my messages."

"… That ain't the point!"

"What is?! Dammit Reno I just left a job to come deal with you. This place, your school and dorm, his help and her care; ain't free ya'know." older near yelled. "I got the three of us to take care of. I can't afford to loss work."

"Like that matters with ya'. Ya' always work."

"Why not? Not like I got anything else ta'do. You left remember? I ask for dinner once a month. Ya' don't come. Then ever other month. Ya' still don't show. I don't even know why you're here. Ya' need money again? I gave you an account for that. Don't tell me you overdrew it again. I told'ya last time what happens if ya'did."

"That ain't why I'm here." teen protested lowly.

"Well then, what?"

"Forget it!"

"Oh no ya' don't." man caught the teen's arm as he turned to leave. "Ya' came for a reason. I didn't come home just to yell at ya'."

"Don't order me around. Ya' ain't my father!"

"No I'm not. I'm the guy doin' everything one should though. Wanna know why? Because your sorry ass happens to be the only family I got left as much as mine is yours. So get over yourself Reno. I don't recall claiming that I wanna be your father. I'm quite happy to be your big brother. I'm sorry life hasn't really left much of that relationship." Axel stated, voice calm as he let Reno's arm go. "Why did ya'want? Ya'dont come in with fangs barred for no reason."

"… He's really just a babysitter?" Reno asked, eyeing the door of Xion's room where the brunette and girl had gone to exit the chaos.

"Really, really."

"Who's the kid?"

"… I don't know. She might be my daughter."

"What?!"

"Don't blow a gasket. I dated her mom few years back. Blood test hasn't come in yet."

"So what the woman just pushes the kid on ya' know? What she want, money or something?"

"Xion's mom is dead Reno." younger paled. "Kid just came knockin' on her own. Runaway from the home she was put in and everything. Guess her mom made it clear to her that I was her dad for whatever reason. Can't convince her otherwise."

"You just thought you'd take her in then?"

"I wasn't gonna. It was just…" Axel sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Ya' know what it's like though believin' someone don't want ya. Don't bad shit to a person. I didn't want ta' do that."

"Yeah…" Reno agreed, finally seeming to have calmed. "So she might be my niece?"

"Good possibility."

"I'm an uncle… not sure if I like that or not. I mean, ain't I too young?"

"Then just be her friend. She need one of those probably more."

"Can I like spoil her and shit?"

"Try to just cut back on the swearin' around her. 'Kay?"

Axel called the other two out, smacking Reno upside the head to get the teen to apologize. Grumbling a bit he did. Sora was clearly not sure about everything that had happened. Xion asked if they were in trouble. Older redhead laughed lightly.

"Nope. Reno maybe if Sora quits though. Which by the way you have every right to if you want." he told the brunette.

"Sora can't leave he's my friend!" Xion protested hugging the man.

"I'm not leaving. Don't worry." Sora promised, smiling down at the girl.

"Sorry about forgettin' to mention Reno had a key to the apartment."

"It's alright. I didn't ask. Though I never knew you had family. Let alone a brother."

"Reno's my well hidden secret." Axel stated, ruffling the teen's hair. Reno protested, smacking the hand away.

"Yo, more like dirty. Ya' ashamed of havin' a street punk in the family."

"Hell no. Just don't want the paparazzi breathin' down your neck. Bad enough I can't go out without a disguise. But hey, ya' not alone anymore, Xion right there with ya."

"Looks like you and me have more in common then I thought, girly." Reno stated staring down at the girl. "Ya' look nothing like his ugly mug."

"Daddy's not ugly. And if he was then you would be too."

"Huh?"

"You two are like… twons… no. What's that word Sora?"

"Twins?" brunette offered. Girl nodded with a smile.

"Yeah twins. You and Daddy look like a mirror. Only you're littler. Oh and your eyes are prettier. Daddy's eyes are cool."

"Before you yell, she thinks anything blue or purple is pretty and anything green or orange is cool." older whispered to his brother. It did cut off the younger redhead's thought.

"What about red?"

"Red and yellow vary."

"Yo, how do ya'know this?"

"I've lived with her for months."

"Who are you mister?" Xion asked, cutting into their whispered conversation.

"Reno. Axel's brother."

"So you're my uncle?"

"Ah… I guess."

"I always wanted an uncle." girl near cheered, hugging the teen. "You like monsters? My favorite is pupus. What's yours?"

"Yo that's easy, moombas." Reno answered without much thought.

"I like those too. You talk funny like Daddy."

"I do not yo!"

"You said 'yo' again." girl giggled. Teen frowned, not wanting to admit defeat that was obvious.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"You think I'm cute?" older boy nodded slightly, not sure where this was going. Child still hugging him, beamed up at him. "I think you're really cool to. Even if your eyes are prettier then Sora's."

"Yo, is that a compliment or an insult?"

"It's truth." Xion informed staring up at him. "You like jokes? Do you know any? Sora tells funny ones."

"Not none ya' should know."

"But why?"

"Alright!" Axel cut in, knowing Reno was about to say something he shouldn't around a six year old. "Why don't we decide dinner?"

"Yo who said-"

"I said."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine…" teen grumbled, glaring blankly forward.

"Good boy." older patted him on the head, knowing it would piss him off. After all, despite everything, man was still just his big brother. And messing with the younger was part of the description.

Sora stayed as well, seeing as Axel felt he owed him after that drama. Brunette was speechless once more when he tasted the food. Seemed being a good cook wasn't something the redhead came off to be. Xion happily chatted away through the meal, eating along the way. Child seemed happier then she had in days. That night, after she insisted that Axel do so, redhead found out why. She was happy to have him home.

"Love you Daddy." Xion whispered as he closed her eyes to sleep.

Axel stood there at the door, where he'd been when she'd said this, frozen. Slowly he glanced back at the girl. Why would she day that? He hadn't done anything. If anything the girl shouldn't even like him. He didn't have time to play with her. Barely saw her outside of mornings when they had breakfast together. So why…

Shaking off the thought, he moved on. He had more pressing matters to deal with. Like Saix, who he'd been ignoring the dozen calls the man had made to him. That and work were going to be hell to fix. At least however Reno was figured out and Sora wasn't running for the hills. Those were at least two things he didn't have to worry about at the moment.

.

…

.

If anything came of Xion's stay, it would be Reno coming around. Teen showed up at least once every other week now. Sora didn't seem to mind him. In fact the two got along quite well once the redhead realized the brunette wasn't his brother's lover. Axel never realized Reno even cared about that stuff until now. Sora laughed saying he was probably jealous. Happened to every kid at some point after all and it seemed until now Reno didn't think anything would change. Probably wouldn't have if the fates hadn't lead Xion to Axel's door. She'd changed everything. More so then the man realized until Luxord jumped him after working together. Older blonde pointed out how the redhead hadn't been showing up to any parties. Somehow the conversation turned to the last time Axel had slept with anyone. It was then it hit him that he hadn't since before Xion came. Scary thing was, it didn't bother him. Normally he couldn't go more then two weeks without sex. Yet here he was not even thinking about it anymore. Hell he wasn't even flirting anymore. Marluxia pointed this one out. An 'intervention' was what the gang called it when they pulled Axel along despite his protests. Saix didn't help him at all; payback probably of some kind. To say the least, Sora got overtime that night. It was near three in the morning when he finally made it home. It was the first time he'd ever heard the brunette yet before.

"You're drunk!"

"I ain't drunk. I drank. But I ain't wasted. There's a difference."

"You broke your promise."

"What?" Axel had no idea what Sora was talking about. This however only made sky blue eyes narrow farther.

"Promise you made to Xion. Last week after working late, your promised her you'd be home to have a movie night together. Remember?" brunette reminded harshly. Now that he said it the man did remember.

"Oh shit…"

"No really?! She waited up until midnight when she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and literally fell asleep on the couch sitting up. She kept saying you wouldn't break your promise. Her _daddy_ wouldn't. And she's right. Her father wouldn't. But that isn't you. I don't know what you are. But you aren't a father. I know your trying in your own way Axel. Trying isn't enough. She needs a parent, a family. She can't live like this. I'm more of a parent and I'm only here because I'm paid."

"It's only this one time!"

"Once now. Another time later. Then again. It's a cycle that will repeat over and over. Then you won't be home at all. She isn't your kid after all, right? You make that clear every time you correct her." Sora pointed out coldly. "Breaks her heart every time, did you know that? Yet somehow she always gets the hope together again to try, to see if it's the day you want her."

"Of course I want her she's here."

"Yeah, she is. But you're not."

"That makes no sense!"

"You're hopeless! I don't care if you fire me for saying this. But you need to grow up! Stop being some famous playboy. Or stop being whatever you think you are to Xion. You can't have and be both."

"Fine if I'm such a shitty parent! Sorry ass attempt!" Axel snapped, "It's just a big damn joke isn't it? Me a parent? Don't know why I even fuckin' tried. Probably why Ellone didn't wanna marry me. Too fucked up…"

It hurt admitting that one. He'd known and thought it for years though. First time he'd said it out loud though. Between that and the alcohol in his system, redhead felt the tears burn his eyes. Drunk, which at this point he was if he wanted to admitted it or not. Pride wouldn't allow them to fall. Broken breath redhead left the brunette and went to his room.

Sora stood unmoved feeling guilty. He'd come to think of Xion as like a little sister to him over the last few months. It hurt him to see her hurt. So his attitude to Axel probably was out of place. After all it wasn't his place to say such things. Heart ached when he saw the tears build in the other's eyes. Axel cry? That wasn't something he'd ever though possible. Man was calm, sarcastic, deceitful, cocky, selfish, rash and crude. Yet was he really? Would a man like that take in his younger brother that clearly had little, nearly no, relationship with. Or take in a girl that may or may not even be his? And what he just said. Xion had told him that Ellone was her mother's name. He'd thought it odd that Axel seemed to recall her mother. Everyone knew how much he slept around after all; for him to remember a particular woman seemed strange. What he just said though… Sora's heart clenched even more. What had happened between them? Had he loved her? Heartless playboy did love his brother clearly and even the little girl in his care, in his own way. But a woman, he wanted to marry her at that? It didn't seem possible. Was it an act? Had Axel lied? It was his job after all to be someone else. That's what it was… right?

:::

Sora didn't show the next day. Axel didn't really care. He wasn't going to work anyway. Saix could curse him all he liked. His career could end that second. Could he give a damn? No. Xion didn't seem to care why he was home. She was too happy to have him and his whole attention for the day. Maybe it was just to make up the day before, as his friend accused him of. Regardless, redhead enjoyed his time with the raven haired girl. Around two, there was a knock on the door. Checking he almost didn't answer when he saw Saix standing there. Man was his friend however, so he opened the door. Xion was happily playing with her plushies over by the couch, while the man did so.

"Hey Sai."

"Hello Axel." older returned dryly.

Tone made Axel immediately know something was wrong. Three people he hadn't noticed before stood off to the side with the man only confirming this. What was going on? Green eyes shot back to his friend in silent question.

"What did ya'do?"

"It had to be done Lea."

Redhead's heart near stopped. Saix hadn't called him that in years, and for good reason. Day they left their home town and came to Radiant Garden they changed their names and vowed never to look back. No more of their old hellish lives.

They didn't wait for invitation to enter the apartment. Axel's heartbeat went from nonexistent to fleeting in an instant. This couldn't be happening. Saix wouldn't. Yet he did and had. Redhead could do nothing as one of the suits explained that he was dubbed an unsuited caretaker for the girl watching confusedly next to the couch. Panic filled him.

"Daddy?" Xion confused whisper broke him from his thoughts, her big blue eyes were darting between him and the others in the room.

"Miss, would you please come with us?" woman asked.

"No. I'm not supposed to go with strangers."

"Xion we're social workers. You're coming with us so we can take you to your uncle to live."

"I don't have an uncle. I have Daddy!" girl protested pushing the woman away and running over to the redhead.

Before she could make it however, man caught her, lifting her from the ground. She screamed, kicked and fought in protest. Yet the man kept his hold, sure not to hurt her. Though clearly with his flinches, the man was getting some of his own. Axel went to stop this, but Saix grabbed his arm. Redhead's head snapped back to him.

"Let go."

"She has to go."

"No she doesn't!"

"She's not yours Axel!" Saix snapped back pulling a paper from his pocket and shoving it in the other's face.

Axel froze, eyes slowly glancing over the paper, which appended to be the test results. Xion wasn't his… It was the Ellone he'd known. But he wasn't the father. Ellone hadn't lied to him. She'd done worse. She'd lied to Xion.

"No! Daddy!" redhead turned sharply away from the paper to the girl reaching for him. "I wanna stay with my Daddy!"

"Let her go." Axel ordered, pushing Saix and his paper away. "I won't let you take her. I don't care about blood. She's mine."

"No she's not. She had a blood relative. She's going to them." blue haired man stated, grabbing the redhead, along with one for the three social workers. It wasn't easy keeping hold of the lanky man with him fighting as much as the child was.

"I don't give a shit! You can't take her!"

"They can and are."

"You can't dammit!" Axel protested.

"Stop this childish behavior. You're only making this worse. And you're upsetting the girl." Saix ordered.

Neon green eyes snapped up to mid-night blue. Tears flowed down Xion's face as the man stated to walk out with her. Child screamed for the man repeatedly. It broke his heart.

"Put me down you dummy! I wanna stay with Daddy! Daddy! Tell them you want me! You do right, Daddy?"

"I do Xion. But you have to go for now. Okay? Be a good girl." Axel told her, biting back tears. Her lip quivered as she nodded a little.

"Is it because I call you daddy? I'll stop I promise. Please Daddy. Don't you love me?"

"I love you very much." redhead told her, eyes burning as he watched the tears spill down the child's face. "I liked being your daddy to. But I'm not Xion. No matter how much I wish it. You go with these people okay? One day when your bigger you find me and I'll tell you all about your mother. Until then, you behave. I'll be waiting."

"Okay…" girl agreed, defeated and voice broken.

Before anymore protest could be made they left, taking Xion out of his sight. Seemed one of them had gone to her room and gotten her things, because they'd had a bag as well. Moment they were gone, Saix went to speak. Axel didn't allow it. No he punched the man in the face the second he heard the other's voice. Older stumbled backward, holding his nose. Sadly however it wasn't bleeding much to Axel displeasure.

"Ya'had no fuckin' right! I thought we were friends dammit! I trusted you!"

"She was in the way."

"Of what?! My career? Or yours? It's a damn job! What does it matter?! You just took her away from me for a damn job!" he yelled, tears escaping his eyes. "You're lucky I don't kick your sorry ass. But considering our past friendship, I can't. But it's over. I'm done with you. It's over. Get yourself another job because you're sure as hell not my manager anymore, nor my friend. Because I'm sure as hell that a friend wouldn't do what you just did!"

Saix finally looked up from the floor to glare. Glare however faded when he saw the broken expression on the other's face, along with the tears. Day they left their home town and changed their names was they day Axel got his tattoos. On that day he vowed never to cry or be broken again. Two things he'd been so many times before. Yet here he was, clearly both all over again. It seemed to finally hit the man what all he'd just done.

"I'll go."

"Don't come back." Axel warned, his tone making it clear what would happen if the man did.

When he was sure Saix was really gone, Axel collapsed. Sob escaped him for the first time in years. Last time he done so was when Ellone dumped him. He'd changed his name shortly afterward becoming famous as Axel Lea. Lea Flynn was weak boy, with nothing. Laughing at the ironically, redhead realized he still was. Even now he had nothing. He was still nobody. Nothing had changed, despite how much he'd tried. Never had he or would be ever be somebody. It was like crying for the moon. No matter how much you to touch it, you never would because it was forever out of your reach.

"It was all a waste of time. Nobody can never hope to be somebody." Axel muttered to himself, emotionless yet unable to stop the tears or grin that came to his face.

:::

Axel Lea was in a tailspin. It was all over the paparazzi magazines and gossip news. Rumors spread like wildfire about it. Yet now one seemed to know what had caused it. Not only that but Saix his long term manager, since the start of his career, was now working for Xemnas. Some seemed to believe that was what caused it. Dumped by his life long friend all that, possible lover by some people's note. He wasn't having problems managing work though. In fact he worked more then ever. Yet his performances were off. Acting didn't fit the star he was. Soon he wasn't even acting anymore just modeling. Even then the presence he'd been known for was gone. It was like he'd become a void of nothingness. There were no emotions. Not one could be read from him. Almost as if he was a lifeless puppet.

Roxas had always seen through the masks, so he'd passed it off as another. That was until he worked with the man. Redhead was empty. He'd lost the fire in his eyes. Almost as if someone had ripped his heart out and thrown it into a dark abyss. Man didn't even flirt. Heck he didn't even talk unless spoken to and even then when he needed to directly answer. It was… wrong. Blonde wanted to say something. Help in someway. But he couldn't, because he didn't know how. They did the shoot together without a shared word. Younger figured this would continue seeing as the older hadn't said a word to anyone whole time that day working together. So when a monotone voice of the other cut through the silence of the elevator on their way out, he jumped.

"You were right."

"Huh?"

"About what I thought I was."

"How so?"

"A nobody can't be somebody."

"Axel?" Roxas questioned worriedly.

"I realized too late. I lost what I had to loss." Axel tapped his chest over his heart. This confused the younger man.

"Your heart?"

Redhead didn't say another word, merely spared blankly forward. Hand again dropped to his side as the ding went off and the elevator doors opened. With a long graceful stride, older man exited. Blonde was left behind for a moment before rushing after him. Roxas knew he couldn't leave the older man alone right now. His gut told him if he did, Axel might do something truly stupid.

Older didn't saw a word as the younger shadowed him. Didn't even comment as the other jumped in beside him in his green aston martin one-77. Roxas inwardly drooled over it as well; paintjob was custom seeing as the vehicle didn't normally come in the color and he wasn't even going to start on what was probably under the hood. Blonde had to rush to keep up with the taller man's steps once they got out at the complex. Axel really was all legs. One step of him was nearly three for Roxas. Another elevator ride and long hall later they came to the man's apartment. Still there was no protest or comment from the man. In fact it was almost like he was ignoring the blonde, or simply didn't care.

Roxas knew he was being ignored at this point. Why? Axel had kicked off his shoes and gone straight to the cupboard, which he'd taken out a bottle of expensive brandy. Blue eyes widened in disbelief as the man downed half of it in one shot. That was not what he'd expected.

"Stop your going to kill yourself!" Roxas shot as Axel pulled out another bottle, this one saké. Redhead shot the blonde a glare when the bottle was taken from him.

"Why the hell it matter?"

"Don't even."

"What? It's the truth. Fuckin' cant do nothing right. Ain't nobody's friend. Ain't a good lover. Ain't a good son, brother or whatever hell else there is. Ain't even damn good at anything even when I try!"

"Did you get dumped? Is that what this is about?"

"Fuckin' wish." man snorted, quickly chugging the rest of what remained in the brandy bottle.

Other cringed not even wanting to think about how the man could do that. Redhead sent the bottle on the counter and went for another. Again younger stopped him. It was clear Roxas wasn't going to allow anymore drinking. Older cursed as he left the kitchen. Returning the bottle he'd taken to the cupboard, blonde followed. Axel stood at window that over looked the town from the apartment's height. Green eyes however were seeing nothing, glossed over with some thought or memory. Didn't help that he was probably drunk from the bottle of brandy he'd just downed. Standing in silence Roxas realized something. Last and first time he'd been in this apartment, what seemed like ages ago, it was to watch that little girl. What was the girl's name? Xion, that's right. There was no sign of her from what the young man could tell.

"Axel what happened with Xion?"

Wrong question to ask… Axel tensed, fist clenched at his sides, eyes snapped shut and a deep frown set on his face. Emotion, finally. Sadly however it wasn't the kind one liked to see. Sorrow, fury and hurt; that's what Roxas read and he regretted even asking.

"I ain't any better as a parent then I am anything else…" older stated in a broken whisper. "I couldn't do nothin' Rox… Why the hell did she ever come to me? What the hell was Ellone thinkin' tellin' her I was…? I'm not."

"She'll be okay Axel." blonde ensured, putting his hand on the other's shoulder.

"I'm so damn empty. I ain't got nothin' to loss, already lost it all."

"You have to have something."

"I don't!" redhead snapped eyes and fist still clenched. "Fuck, Reno would even be better if I ain't around. Everything would go to him. Probably be happier to."

"Reno? Tell me about him." Roxas asked, hoping to get something to get Axel out of the serious whole he'd fallen into.

"What there ta' tell? He's my kid brother, hates my guts. Don't even answer my calls or listen ta' my messages." he shot, hands rose, balls of his fist digging into his eyes. Sign by most that a person was doing their best not to cry.

"Siblings don't always get along." younger offered, not really sure what else to say.

"Why are ya' even here?"

"Because I don't think you should be alone. And I still do owe you."

"I don't want pity."

"Good because I'm not giving it. Gesh Axel, I know we don't know each other well. But I had thought we were at least casual friends."

"What the hell's that even mean?" Axel dropped his hand to shoot the other a bewildered look. Roxas smirked lightly as he explained.

"Not quite friends but not simply coworkers either. Kinda friends would probably how you'd see it."

"Oh…"

"If you don't want to be-"

"No. I just… I don't have many. Well _didn't_ have many. Don't think I have any now. Discounting you, now, anyway." redhead admitted, not sounding all that sure.

"You have to have someone else."

"I had Saix, but… I was wrong."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"… He told the social workers what I'd done. Because of that, they took Xion away."

"What did you do?" younger dared to ask.

"I was a whore." older answered blankly, emotionless. "I was arrested once when I was seventeen for it."

"Seventeen…"

"Started getting' fucked at fourteen. Didn't realize it was wrong until later. Not that it mattered. It was easy money and I needed it. Then I found a job as a host and stopped. That's how I met Ellone. She worked at the café across the street. It was because of her I started modelin'. Saix was the one that started the actin' shit."

"Axel, why would you need money then? And why do that of all things?"

"My mother was a whore. I thought it was normal. One of her boy-toys did me and threw me *four-hundred munny afterward. How do you think I got so good at actin'? Had to do it everyday between that shit and the bruises; talent of necessity." taller turned to the short with a dead look in his eye. "Ellone was the first person other then Auron that ever saw through my mask. Though, not even see saw just what it was that scarred me. She just knew the wound was there. Kinda like you."

"Saix knew all this?"

"Him and me been friends since we were kids. Ran the streets together; we were quite a troublesome tag team. He was more the brains, while I got my hands dirty. Both us had shitty childhood. His old man was a raging drunk. My mother was a lush. To say the least, we didn't stay home much. But me, I had Reno to take care of. So once I realized sex paid so good… What else was I supposed to do? But bitch got pissy when I got more business then her. Then I beat ass of her fuck-toy at the time for hittin' Reno. So she called the cops. I lost Reno then. She kicked me out and the courts wouldn't let me have him. Took me years before I got him back, fuckin' hated me once he did. Don't blame him. I'd hate me to."

"You went through all that?"

"Oh it gets better." man laughed dryly, not humor at all. "Ellone dumps me. Ya'get this? Asked her to fuckin' marry me and she answers by never seein' or talkin' to me again. Then bam! Kid shows up at my door, just when I thought things were lookin' up. Me the fool actually thinks for a minute I can do something fuckin' right! Well fuck it all! Fuck life. Damn it all to hell!" he turns away from the glass and the blonde. "And now that ya'know all this ya' never even look at me again. Or better yet, ya'might go sell me out to the highest bidder. And I wouldn't even give a shit. Have at it. At least one of use will get something for this shit. I sure ain't."

"Finally know why you seemed so against paying sex at least." Roxas stated after a long silence. Axel blinked, turning back to the blonde. Blue eyes stared back patiently. "Or why you sleep around. You were trying to fill the void. Sex helped. Didn't work long though, that's why you did it so much. Then why you don't do relationships. Mask is to hide the fact you're valuable and broken. No matter how hard you try to heal and become more. Somehow you always end up crashing harder then before. That's why you said life was a gamble. I'd say you don't have the best of luck."

"Or just don't know when to give up." older snorted.

"Are you giving up?"

"Why the hell not? I ain't got nothin' worth gamblin' for."

"Have you ever? Sounds like to me you never did. Yet you kept taking the gamble somehow."

"Told ya' before I ain't a philosophical type."

"No I believe you said you were a 'go-with-the-flow' type. So why aren't you?"

"Flow's gone, dried on up."

"There has to be something worth living for. Even if it is simply to find answer to what that is."

"I…"

"Axel, think."

"I promised Xion I'd tell her about her mom when she was older."

"Do you think Xion would be happy to see you like this?"

"No…"

"Then get your act together. Even if it's not defiant, there's a chance she might come to keep that promise. You'll just have to be ready."

"Ya'know what I am. Why are you still even talkin' to me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Ya'still… even after knowin'?"

"Axel you were rapped. You get that right?"

"I took the money. It doesn't count."

"You were fourteen! How old was this guy?"

"Thirty-something."

"He knew it was wrong, clearly. And you didn't know did you? And why not do it, you'd already been used. That's how you thought right, once you realized it was wrong?"

"Who'd you…?"

"Anyone would think that way. My best friend thought that way. When pressured into it in a relationship, thought 'why not, it's not the first time' even though really they hadn't really want to yet. And that's with a person being willing their first time. Were you?"

"No." Axel admitted shamefully.

"How can I blame you for that? Though I honestly don't really think your choices afterward were the best. It's not my job to judge you. Over all as a person, I think you're alright. You merely had a bad start on life, even worse luck. Doesn't make me hate you."

"You're not even degusted?"

"No. Not with you anyway. People who paid you and defiantly your so-called '_mother'_, yeah."

"Roxas…"

"Hmm?"

"I never told nobody before."

"Not even Reno?"

"No… I don't think even Saix knows that, well… I didn't start willingly." redhead said his head hung. "Auron knew. But it was his job. Guy always saw right through me."

"Auron?"

"Chief back in Traverse Town, where I grew up for the most part."

"That's…"

"Not the greatest? I know."

"Maybe you should call him and talk. You seem to be fond of him."

"Like the old man I never got. Or maybe wished I had. Mine ditched for some rich chick when I was eleven, just before Reno was born. We weren't happy, but it was hell of a lot better the what happen after. We moved to Traverse Town, where Reno came along two years after…"

"You two don't have the same dad?"

"No. Don't think so. We both take after _her_. Well I got the bastards eyes. Old lady always hated that about me. Got me more then one beatin', said I looked at her like he did. Wished me gone like him to…"

"Reno wasn't…"

"No. He got beat here and there. But I got him out before the other shit started. Thankfully."

"He doesn't know?"

"I never told him. I'm sure out dear mother told him a thing or two. Probably figures it was all lies. I'm not about to correct him on that shit."

"I see."

"How are ya' so… okay with this?"

"I'm not. I've never wanted to kill someone until now. And trust me, if I knew where this bitch was, I might."

Axel couldn't help but laugh, in relief and amusement. Laugher however didn't laugh before tears started to fall. Man seemed shocked by himself, quickly trying to wipe them away and make them stop. Didn't however. Guy was complete mess. Roxas stepped forward and did the only thing he could. He pulled the other man into a hug. Redhead stiffened for a moment, before relaxing and letting the tears fall. Years Axel had tried to hold himself together, hide his hurt under a mask, until it broke, only to hide more and add yet another mask. There was no more room for masks. There was no where left of him to hide. All the man could do now was fall apart. Hopefully afterward, Roxas could help Axel put the pieces back together. Why the blonde felt he needed to be the one to do so, he wasn't sure. It wasn't simply because he owed the redhead, either. Younger just knew that if he didn't, no one would. And that Axel was a person worth helping…

.

…

.

Next morning Axel woke confused. Not only was he in bed, when he could not recall getting to at any point the night before. But he wasn't alone either. First, mentally he checked himself for clothes. Yep, clothe against skin that wasn't sheets. That was a relief. If he had sex with someone he liked remembering it. Next was looking to see who he was with. Green eyes opened to find himself using a familiar blonde for a human teddy. Roxas lay fast asleep, seemly having no problem being snuggled against the redhead's chest. It hit the older man then the memories of the night before. Everything came rushing back all at once. His stomach flipped and his heart near stopped. He'd told Roxas everything. Why? He hadn't been that drunk, didn't even have a hang over. Hell, the blonde was okay with him even after knowing all of it. Wait why was he in bed with him? Axel didn't recall going to bed… oh wait. That's right, he was crying and Roxas took him to bed and promised not to leave him alone. How embarrassing…

Axel groaned, without even thinking burying his face into the closes thing to him. This happened to be Roxas's blonde curls. Really soft hair at that, redhead would note. Unconsciously man pulled the other closer, enjoying the moment. Axel never had really been one to like sleeping alone.

"Good morning." younger muttered against the other's chest. Having been caught snuggling, older didn't see the point in stopping.

"Morin'." Axel returned, still snuggled into the other.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Nope."

"Axel…"

"Five more minutes."

"Fine." Roxas sighed in defeat. Blonde was used to the situation his brother doing just about the same thing, though that was different being his brother.

True to his word, five minutes later the older unwrapped his lanky arms from the younger male. It was only when he removed himself; Roxas realized just how much heat the other man was giving off. Sudden rush of coldness rushed over the blonde as the redhead stood. Grumbling he got up as well, no longer comfortable alone on the huge bed anyway. Axel was in the middle of the room, arms stretched over his head while Roxas stood, pulling the blanket of the bed with him.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Huh?"

"Food. What ya'want?"

"Oh… whatever is fine."

"Waffles it is then." redhead stated, forcing a smile. It didn't meet his eyes as it should however. He was trying though, blonde was thankful for that.

Roxas was rather shocked when Axel started cooking. He'd just figured the redhead would call the food in or something. No, the man was happily moving around the kitchen with as much grace as ever. Totally in his element, if not more so then when he was working. Admittedly, the blonde had been hesitant at first when the food had been offered to him. But that all ended after the first bite.

"These are the best waffles I have ever tasted in my life." Roxas noted in bliss, before digging in.

"Thanks." Axel smiled honestly, it was small but true. Something the blonde missed while he happily ate his meal.

Roxas was on his second stack when he looked up at the other man. He paused seeing that Axel was working on a stack of six waffles, which looked to have had more at one point. That wasn't counting the fruit the man had cut up for the meal as well. Blonde himself only had eaten two, now adding two more. Redhead ate and ate… how did a man that ate so much, so damn skinny?

"Are you anorexic or something?"

"Huh?" redhead paused, fork still in his mouth.

"You're eating all that and you look like that." blonde waved his hand at the other's body.

"Bulimia I think is the right disorder. Anorexic is where ya'don't eat at all. Bulimia is when ya' eat a lot and vomit afterward. And no, I ain't either. I happen to just have a striving appetite and an equal, if not worse, metabolism."

Axel flashed a quick smirk, before stuffing in another large mouthful of food. Roxas jaw just about dropped as he watched the man practically eat his own body weight in waffles, whip cream, strawberries, butter and syrup. Younger man was full after his forth, so he could imagine how the older man could finish off the rest of a dozen and half himself. Yes, Axel had happily eaten fourteen waffles, plus toppings. It was wrong on so many different levels.

"If there is any justice in this world you'll blow up like a balloon when you're thirty."

"Sorry Rox, not gonna happen. I'm not that far from it after all."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"I never realized you were so much older then me."

"What are you?"

"Twenty, I'll be twenty-one his month."

"Seriosuly? Xion's birthday is this month." redhead admitted, making the blonde pause as well. Two stated at each other.

"13th."

"14th."

"A day apart, weird. Guess it would be weirder if it was the same day."

"When's yours?"

"8th of August."

"Eighth of the eighth month, huh?" Roxas mused. "No wonder your lucky numbers eight."

"Hey, yours is thirteen. At least mine ain't unlucky."

"I'm not insulting you. Gesh. Just makes sense."

"We're both fire elements." Axel noted idly.

"Huh?"

"They have elements with the zodiacs; earth, fire, water and air. We're both fire. My brother is to. Well unless you get into the Chinese ones…"

"What about May 21st?"

"Air. Whose birthday is that?"

"By brother."

"Thought you had two?"

"I do. But the other's is only a few days after yours so I figure he's probably fire, right?"

"If he's a Leo, then yeah."

"What's your Chinese zodiac?"

"Dragon."

"You suck…"

"You're a dog right? That ain't that bad. Xion's a rat."

"Rats the best one though. Isn't that how the belief goes."

"Something like that."

"At least I'm not a chicken. Saying I'm a dog though just isn't as cool as yours."

"Dog sign fits you."

"How so?"

"People born in the year of the dog have deep sense of loyalty, and inspire other people's confidence. They are honest, quit, intelligent, generous, stubborn, eccentric, and faithful. Those born under this sign care little of wealth, yet somehow always seem to have money. They also find fault with many things and are noted for their sharp tongues." Axel recalled as if reading if from something. Roxas blinked.

"How do you know that?"

"I remember just about anything I read. I happened ta'be something that stuck."

"You must have a lot of useless information in that brain of yours."

"Along with useful. Though it's sad."

"What is?"

"We're incompatible."

"Huh?"

"Dragons and dogs. They don't get along."

"Ah-huh…"

"I'm just sayin' that's what they say."

"Good thing we're only friends then. Because I'm pretty sure that relates to more intimate relations."

"No fun." older pouted halfheartedly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Roxas admitted with a simple smile.

It was good to have the man seeming like his old self again. Though admittedly the blonde could live without the underline flirting. Axel merely shrugged and loaded the dishwasher, watching the few things he couldn't by hand.

Song filled the air making both men pause. Redhead turned back to the blonde who was fumbling for his pockets. Seemed someone's phone was going off. Axel had to smirk when he placed the song played. It was the English version of *'Twister by SAWA'. A song, the older would never place the younger man to like.

"I'm a big boy. I can stay out one night without telling you." blonde grumbled to the person who'd called him. "I'm aware of Mom being here. … No I was. Yes I'll be there. … Again I'm not a child. … I don't care if you're my big brother! Gesh, I'm a grown man. Trouble I do or don't get into is my problem not yours. … I am not! I'm at a friend's thank you. … Good bye."

Roxas wasn't all that pleased clearly, not only by his look and tone, but how sharply he'd filled his cellphone shut. Not a second later he exhaled with a deep sigh. Axel stood silently, but couldn't stop from raising a brow. Blue eyes turned to him, seeming to think about something. Green eyes narrowed slightly, knowing he wasn't going to like whatever it was going through the other's brain.

"What?"

"What do you say to dinner?"

"Thought you just said we were only friend?" redhead teased. Blonde blinked realizing how his words had sounded.

"Not like that! Jeez! You're as bad as my brother. No, not a date, just food."

"I don't know… with your family and all that? I heard ya'talkin'. Meetin' your mom isn't something I feel comfortable with."

"Well I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. So we're stuck."

"Like you, I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

"Hell no. Not after what I saw last night. Only way you're getting that is if you dumb all that alcohol you got and swear not to get more."

"But…"

"It's expensive. I know. I think that bottle you downed last night cost as much as my rent this month."

"Good thing I don't have to pay rent."

"Huh?" Roxas shot in confusion.

"Oh right, you don't know. I own this building."

"What?!"

"I pay someone else to run it and manage it though. I'm not all that good with that shit."

"You own this place…"

"I was just gonna get a house. But it seemed smarter to get his place. I mean I can't relay on my job now forever. I'm gonna get old and not be able. So if figured as a backup I could run this place. Two rooms of the top three floors and four of the other ten… Even if only half of them are rented at a time I got enough to live off of for a while."

"You actually have a brain under all that hair."

"Yo, I recent that!"

"I never took you for a guy to think ahead. That's all." Roxas defended, lifting his hands and everything.

"Nothing last forever thank you! Only waste of gill I ever had was paying the tower. But that's only because I couldn't have it torn down. I love that place."

"Tower?"

"The clock tower station over in Twilight Town, I bought it."

"That was you?!" blonde gasped. "Me and my friends protested for that place when we heard it might be torn down. You're the private owner that bought it?"

"Yep. First big thing I bought other then my motorcycle."

"Thanks… I mean for saving it. A lot of people love that place."

"It's one of the most beautiful places to watch the sunset. Some with this place." Axel noted, turning to the glass across the room. "Runs in the family or something; likin' height places. For me I find places where I feel like I can touch the sky. For Reno, he wants to fly. Kid swears he's gonna be a pilot someday. He's smart kid. I'm sure he will."

"Where is Reno?"

"Dorms. He didn't like livin' with me so I set him up at a school with year around dorms. I don't have to worry about him much. School makes sure the kids behave. He knows I won't step in as long as he keeps his grades up."

"Sound like a good kid."

"Too smart for his own good, that's what he is. Auron wasn't kiddin' when he said the kid was trouble with a capital 'T'." man paused. "He really likes Xion to. I called him to tell him she was gone… wonder if he listen to it or not."

"You left a message?"

"He never answers when I call. Most the time he just deletes my messages to."

"Oh…" Roxas trailed off. Younger thought the man had been exaggerating do to the drinking when he said his brother wasn't around. But it really did seem that way from Axel point of view.

Regardless, they moved on and Axel did get talked into joining Roxas at his family dinner. Redhead warned the blonde he'd never had a family dinner before. Outside of work, which was only when acting in a movie and he knew that wasn't realistic. Blonde frowned slightly, thinking it sad that the man never had a family dinner before. Something the younger never really gave much though to, but couldn't imagine life without. He was even more taken back by the fact Axel didn't do holidays either. Man really didn't have anything. Even his birthdays were more or less just an excuse for his friends to get wasted from the sounds of it. Roxas was really glad he wasn't Axel. Only reason he model was to pay for college. He never did anything beyond his work, which was in and out. In fact, Axel was the only other person from his work he'd even talked to. Well, about not work related things. It wasn't a life Roxas wanted to be apart of. Hearing about it first hand from the redhead, made him only feel that way more.

"Where from here?"

"Go down to the station. Do you know where the old church is from there?"

"Yeah."

"There's a house there, that's our stop."

"Your mom owns a church?"

"No. My brother's friend does. Seeing as my brothers and I don't have anything beyond tiny apartments, we us their house. Zack's practically family anyway. He's been around as long as I can remember. Mom even calls him son."

"So who's all going to be there?"

"Zack and his family, which is only his wife and son. Then there's my brothers and I, along with Mom. That's it."

"Alright then. Guess that's not too many people. Are you sure it's okay I come?"

"More the merrier; that's what Mom always says. Knowing my brother he'll be dragging his best friend along. He's… an ass."

"Oh?"

"Total prick. I hate him."

"Hate's a strong word."

"I am very aware of that. Why I used it."

"He a dragon to?"

"Huh? Oh… um he's four years older then me. So no."

"He's a tiger." Axel laughed as he drove.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Tigers and dogs signs are compatible."

Roxas hit the other man in the arm. This only made the older laugh more. Two didn't much talk after that. Drive continued, only the radio to break the comfortable silence that otherwise fell around them. Pulling up to the house, the older man hesitated before getting out of the car. One in which was a newer model but ordinary. Car he normally used to stay under the radar. Roxas had ensured him he didn't need to dye his hair, so he hadn't, only making him more uncomfortable. Blonde grabbed his arm, pulling him along when refusing to move. Soft call greeted them as they came through the door. Following the younger male's example, older took off his shoes and slowly followed down the hall. To the left was an open kitchen; little farther up to the right was open space where a few other voices were coming from. Kitchen was where they stopped, two women greeted them. First was a blonde that had the same hair color and eyes as Roxas. Clearly his mother, though she didn't look nearly old enough. She wore white sweater and jeans. Other woman was about the same age as Axel was. She had copper-brown hair, curls pulled back in a pink ribbon and soft forest green eyes. Brunette had pink spring dress and a long knitted white vest over it.

"Who's this?" both women asked after giving the blonde a hug.

"This is my friend Axel. Axel this is my mother and Aerith."

"Nice ta' meet ya' ma'ams." redhead returned with a slight bow of the head.

"I feel as if I've seen you somewhere…" Roxas's mother noted idly, finger rising to her lips as she thought. Axel smirked lightly, Sora used to do the exact same thing. Aerith's eyes widened placing him before the older woman could.

"You're that actor fellow." brunette near gasped. Redhead nodded.

"That I am."

"Oh my…" both women looked him over again.

"He's just my friend, okay?" Roxas reminded them. He got a nod. "Good."

"I told'ya I shouldn't come."

"You're fine Axel."

"Ya'sure? If I'm a bother I can just go." He offered pointing back to the door which he'd came. Two women shook their heads in protest.

"We're just shocked is all." Aerith ensured.

"Never knew my son knew a star." Mrs. Strife noted.

"I'm not really. It's just a job, ma'am."

"However did you boys meet?"

"I told you I worked with him before Mom." Roxas reminded.

"Working and being friends with someone is completely different."

"Yes well, we are."

"Well then, your welcome any time dear." blonde woman ensured the redhead with a warm smile.

"Thanks."

"It's wonderful meeting you. Now off with you! We got cooking to do." women shooed, waving them off.

"Are you sure there ain't anything we could help with?" Axel asked, eyes glancing at all the cooking they'd clearly been doing. They refused, pushing the two boys off.

"They're always like that."

"If ya' say so."

"Come on the others should be in the living room."

With that, Roxas led them down that hall to the other area. There was hand full of people gathered there talking. One clearly was Roxas's brother, looking even more like the woman Axel just met then the blonde beside him did. Next was the man next to him whom he was having conversation with. This man had hair styled in much the same way Axel's was, only raven color. Both men had muscular builds and held themselves in a confident manner. Redhead knew the aura about them, without a doubt they were some kind of fighters if not soldiers. Next was a young man that looked nothing like those around him. He had long silver hair, pale skin, and dressed in clothes that were better then Roxas wore, but not as expensive as what Axel had. This guy was talking to someone that shocked the redhead to see. It was Sora.

"Sora?"

Call of his name made the brunette turn away from the taller man next to him and to the voice. Blue eyes widened at the sight and hand shot up. His shout made everyone turn to the new company.

"You!"

"Me."

"What are you doing here? Wait, where's Xion? Don't tell me you left her alone again."

"Hey you're the one that quit!"

Roxas smacked his forehead. Figured Axel and Sora knew each other. Worse still the idiot had to ask about the worst thing possible. Wait… did he say quit?

"You're the guy that Sora babysat for?" blonde gasped, looking up at the other.

"Someone had to watch Xion while I was working."

"Yeah but Sora?"

"He's honest. And Xion loved him. Why not?"

"It's Sora."

"Big kid or not. He worked."

"He is good with Terra." Roxas gave in.

"How do you two know each other?" Sora shot, cutting in. Both men turned back to him.

"We're friends." two answered at once.

"Yeah well what about Xion?"

"None of your business. You quit remember."

"I didn't quit. You fired me."

"Did I ever say you were fired? I don't recall doing so." Axel pointed out. Sora paused seeming to think about it.

"But I thought…"

"You never showed back you. Thus, you quit. Not that it matters now."

"So how's Xion?" brunette asked, calmed and clearly feeling little guilty for yelling at the man.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't have her anymore. You were right. I'm not capable of taking care of a kid." redhead informed, looking away from everyone as he spoke.

Roxas shot Sora a glare, daring him to say another word. Brunette wisely kept his mouth shut not daring to risk his brother's wrath. Yes brother. Sora happened to be one of the two brothers Roxas had.

"Well since I have your attention. Everyone this is my friend Axel. Axel this is Sora my brother you seem to have already met. Beside him is Riku. Over here we got my eldest brother Cloud and his best friend Zack. Who also happens to be the homeowner and Aerith's husband. I don't see Terra, but if you see a kid running around, it's him."

"He's upstairs." Zack informed with a smile as he stood. It was only then Axel realized this man was same height as himself, if not a bit taller. "Nice to meet you. As Roxas stated, I'm Zack. Zack Fair."

"Axel Lea." redhead returned, taking the man's offered hand.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere." calm deep voice noted. It was Sora's friend, Riku. Probably the one Roxas didn't like. "Also explains why Sora's job was so ridiculous."

"He got paid, did he not? What the hell else matter?"

"Hn!" younger man snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I made the job clear. Not like I did anything to the kid."

"I'm not a kid! Gesh you're only four years older then me."

"Still older." Axel pointed out to his old babysitter, with a wicked grin. Sora grumbled under his breath, pouting like a child.

"At least someone sees what I see in him." Roxas noted with a smirk of his own.

"I'm startin' ta'think the zodiac is fucked. Ya'know?"

"What is it this time?"

"Sora's a rat. Rats and dragons are compatible."

"Would you stop with that already?"

"Ah, no fun."

"That stuffs never right. I'm a horse and it says I'm good with dogs. Only dog I know is Roxas here. That's just wrong." Zack noted, seeming to be the only one in the room to know what the two were talking about. Roxas jaw just about dropped while Axel smiled widely.

"How do you know what?"

"Oh come on Rox. Girls love that shit. It was need to know. Don't even get me started on the astrological zodiac. Then there's the elements and planet stuff." raven haired man waved it off. "How about you?"

"Just something random that stuck. Your right about the girls though. Whatever reason they do get into that shit." Axel agreed. "And horse signs are also attracted to tigers. So if anyone is twenty-four here, they'd work to."

"No shit? Cloud that's you." Zack grinned at this friend who shot him a flat look.

"Riku to then." Sora noted, glancing at his friend.

"I don't believe that stuff." Riku stated dryly.

"Yeah Roxas doesn't either. Punch me and everything when I pointed out that dog signs are compatible with tiger signs."

"That's great!" both Sora and Zack shot before breaking into laughter. Riku and Roxas glared at the redhead while the other blonde, Cloud, looked amused. Axel just stood smirking.

"Ya'know for two that don't get along you seem to agree a lot. Maybe you're too much like."

"I'm nothing like him!" two men shot, glaring at each other not a second later.

Four other men all laughed at this. Seemed the redhead would fit in just fine. Then again Axel was an outgoing person to most. Sora seemed to be okay with him now that their misunderstanding was cleared up. Though there was some linger tension there. Other then Roxas, only other person Axel seemed to talk with was Zack. Two spiky haired men seemed cut from the same clothe. Then again, they were the closest in age, only two years apart.

"Man nobody know about those to anymore!"

"I know, ya' hear about Shiva still. But it's like Shivar and Shivan are just gone."

"Good times." Zack nodded fondly. "Wait until I tell Aerith. She used to be a big Shivan fan."

"So was a girlfriend I had. That's how I got into them. I always liked Shivar better."

"Me to. Then again he was the only guy."

"Yeah and who wont respect a guy who got a girl like Shiva?"

"Guy had balls."

"What are you two talking about?" Cloud dared to ask. Roxas beside him clearly wanted to know the same.

"Old show on when we were younger. Real people stuff at one time or something. I don't know all of it. Shiva was a queen and Shivar was her knight. He kicked ass."

"Yeah, then they got married third season and Shivan popped up. It only lasted another season after her." Axel added, Zack nodded with him.

"Good show." men noted in unison.

"Me and Aerith tried to find it once. Only time we did it was like a collectors item and cause way too much."

"I got it. All four seasons."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. I could give them to ya' if ya'want. Not like I can't pay another set."

"But…"

"He's got the money." Roxas and Sora ensured.

"Still not happening." Zack defended, "Though I wouldn't mind borrowing it. Make Cloud and Terra watch it with me."

"Totally. I'll just give it ta' Roxas and he can pass it along."

"Okay your accent been bugging me I can't quite place it. Traverse or Royal?"

"Traverse."

"Damn… wouldn't wish that place on anyone."

"I lived." redhead shrugged.

"So you and Rox work together? I didn't know he was that good."

"Roxas? Yeah he's one of the best. Shame he doesn't do more. But then again I don't blame him. It's not all it's cracked up ta' be."

"Can't imagine. I mean you gotta get crazy with people in your business all the time."

"I just stay home most the time. Or work."

"What about your family?"

"Ain't got none."

"Seriously?"

"Nope. Only living relative doesn't have much to do with me. For the best really."

"Reno's not around anymore?" Sora asked. Axel turned to him with a blank look.

"No. He's got his life. I got mine."

"Oh…"

"Reno?" Cloud questioned looking Axel over again. "Kid does have your hair. But I thought he was an orphan. Never spoke about any family."

"Wait are we talkin' about Cid's grease monkey, Reno?" Zack cut in.

"Sounds like my brother." Axel agreed, little reluctantly.

"Well I'll be damned."

"Dinner!" women called from the side room were the table was set.

Talk ended and everyone went to the table. Everyone but Axel, who'd stayed back in the living room unsure what to do. Roxas came back for him, pulling him over as well. He sat beside the blonde and his friend's mother. Woman asked him a few questions which he answered, but otherwise sat silently enjoying the meal. First homemade meal he could recall having that he himself hadn't made. It was good, though it probably had a good part to do with the company. Redhead never had anything like this before. He understood why Reno liked skipping out on him and going to his roommate Rude's house instead.

"Axel is everything alright? You're rather quiet." Aerith asked worriedly.

"Ah, I'm fine." Axel ensured, smiling weakly as he stared down at his plate.

"Is something wrong with the food dear?" Mrs. Strife questioned, her hand gently falling to his arm.

"It's great. I'm not really used to this though."

"He's alone in this huge apartment." Sora informed, making a wide jester with his hands. "It echoes and everything."

"Does not."

"Totally does."

"Only if ya' yellin'. Okay never mind." redhead shook his head, seeing as the brunette was a loud person by nature.

"Wait you said you don't got family. How long has it been since you had a family meal?" Zack asked as it dawned on him.

"I've never… I mean to say…"

Axel just couldn't seem to spit that one out as he stared at his plate. Redhead stuffed food into his mouth, making it clear he was shutting up. Everyone seemed to realize regardless. Roxas came to his add, luckily.

"He hasn't. That's why I forced him to come along."

"Not ever?!" Sora gasped in disbelief.

"You worked for him and you didn't know this?" Riku inquired.

"I didn't talk to him about that stuff. I just took care of Xion."

"Who's Xion?" two women asked.

"His…" brunette realized what he'd almost done and hands snapped up to cover his mouth.

"Xion was a girl Axel took care of for a while." Roxas informed, saving his brother, who nodded vigorously. "She's no longer in his care."

"I see. That was very kind of you." Mrs. Strife said to the man beside her.

"No it wasn't." Axel corrected, gaze blank as he stopped eating. "Thank you for the meal but if you would excuse me. I think I should be going." he stated and stood.

Man left not paying any mind to the family's protest. Roxas shot his brother a glare. Sora let out a small 'eep' do to the look. Blonde rushed to his feet and ran after the other man without a word. Everyone then turned to the brunette in question.

"What? I don't know what I did?"

:::

"If you keep this up you minds well move in." Axel noted, only half joking. Roxas shot him a look, clearly not amused.

Ever since the blonde had followed him home and he'd been a drunken idiot spilling his guts to the guy, younger hadn't really left. Longest was a day and a half. This was only do to the fact that Axel hadn't had enough time to do anything stupid in that time, do to work. Roxas had seemed to become a regular companion at this point, even had a bag of clothes in Axel's closet.

"What's in that room? Whole time I've been here the doors been closed." Roxas pointed out staring at the door to the far left of the apartment next to the smaller bathroom.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Just a room Roxas, leave it."

"You do realize I'm only more curious now, right?"

"Whatever, I'm gonna shower." man stated leaving before more could be said, clearly running from the conversation.

He hadn't said Roxas couldn't. Thus, the blonde stood going over to the door. It wasn't locked, so he slowly swung the door open. Blue eyes widened slightly… it was Xion's room. It had to have been. Lavender walls, light wood shelves where plushies sat untouched and collecting dust. Light wood matching set; bed, dresser and toy box. Even a little deck in one corner, it still had crayons scattered over the surface and an unfinished doodle. Unlike the rest of the apartment which had hard wood floors, this room hand plush brown rug. Drapes over the window were white matching the bed set that had pupu sown into the center. Little girl's sanctuary… one that had been left untouched in everyway. Roxas went to leave but paused at the sight of the drawing left unfinished. It was two people, one in red the other dark purple with a big heart around them. There was no doubt that it was probably the child's attempt of drawing herself and redhead she believed to be her father. Silently, he stepped out and closed the door slowly.

"You know I honestly thought it was just some fluke idea you jumped into. At first anyway; I mean how many people forget they have a kid. But it wasn't, was it?" Roxas said once Axel returned. Redhead paused turning to the blonde.

"It was. Saix always said I had a bad habit of bring home strays."

"You loved her though. If you didn't you wouldn't be so torn up. You wouldn't care. Her room you haven't touched it."

"Told you to leave it alone."

"I told you I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back."

"What do you want me to say Roxas?"

"Why didn't you fight more?"

"I did. That's how I found out what Saix did ta'get them at my door so fast. Regardless, don't matter if he hadn't or not. I ain't blood. She's got that. An uncle who wants her and seems happy ta' have her."

"Doesn't what she wants matter at all?"

"Ya' would think. But it don't work that way. She just a kid. She don't know what she really wants. Or that's how the courts see it."

"There has to be something we can do."

"Unless you can rewrite the past, there ain't shit anyone can do."

"Then what?"

"What? I go on as I am. Work my ass of because I ain't got nothing better ta'do. With you around can't even drink."

"I wouldn't care if you drank. I just don't want you drinking yourself to death."

"I ain't alright? Jeez!"

"Do you have any plans today?" Roxas asked, changing the subject before they started fighting or something.

"I was gonna go down ta' the garage."

"One place you don't let anyone go. Doorman told me about it."

"Well then consider yourself luck. Because what kind of babysitter would ya' be if ya' left me all by my lonesome?" redhead stated with a smirk. Blonde frowned in return, not liking the sounds of this, nor being called a babysitter.

Long ride down in the elevator later and through a locked gate, which Axel had the key to; they finally got to the garage. Moment they entered Roxas's jaw dropped. Two words could only describe what he saw.

"Holy shit…"

"You like 'em huh?"

"Axel you have more gill down here then I'll ever see in ten lifetimes."

"Nah, those babies aren't stayin'. I only fixed them up." Redhead stated waving to the right side of the garage. There parked where a black 1946 Cadillac Fleetwood Series Sixty Special, yellow Ferrari 458 Italia, burnt orange Lamborghini Reventón, blue 2011 Yamaha R6/YZF-R6.

"And the others?"

"Black 2007 Ducati Superbike still needs some work. It's for Reno when he's eighteen. Don't tell him though. The Ducati Streetfighter and Aston Martin one-77 are mine. Those ain't goin' anywhere. Along with my Valefor model, that is my baby."

"Holy shit…" Roxas repeated breathlessly.

"I'm working on this oldie lately." Axel informed leading them over to an old truck that the blonde had missed before. "It's a 1950 Dodge B-2 Pickup. Though can't much tell with it in pieces. But I plan to fix that."

"You know how?"

"Oh yeah. I worked in a garage back in Traverse Town. It was under the table though seein' as I was a minor. But anyway! This here's gonna be for sale once I finish."

"So those over there are for sale to?"

"Two of them are already sold. They just need to be sent out. I got someone comin' by tomorrow for that. Cadillac goin' to Departure and the Ferrari's goin' to London."

"Axel just how much money do you make between this stuff, the complex and your work?"

"Hmm… a lot." older stated with a shrug. "I actually lose money down here. But I don't care. It's more a hobby then a job. Shame Reno ain't around he could help me."

"He doesn't know about this does he?"

"Nope. I asked him a few times if he wanted to join me. But he always made an excuse about having better things to do then be my slave and so forth."

"Kid doesn't realize what he's missing…"

"His own fault really. I got some gill aside for him to get a helicopter to. I'd just get it now, but I don't know shit about that."

"You spoil him too much for a kid that doesn't have anything to do with you."

"What's wrong with that? Gotta do something, right? If only thing I'm good for is this stuff, then so be it. Rather that then nothing."

"Does he know what you make?"

"No. Saix is the only other person that knows. Well, now you. But I'll deny it to the grave. Can't have people knowin' I gotta brain. Ya'know?"

"Totally ruin the image." Roxas agreed jokingly with a grin before turning to the vehicles around him.

"Ya'know ya' can go look if ya'want. Just don't touch the two sold. Don't wanna risk anything."

"Seriously?"

"Hell Rox if you wanna take one for a spin, have at it. Just make sure to bring it back."

"What I crash or something? Hell I couldn't even pay for a new paint job for one of these things."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure ya' be fine."

"I don't know…"

"Ya'know how to ride a bike?" he got a nod. "Take the Yamaha then. Cheapest and easiest to fix; nothing ta' worry about."

"I think I'll have to pass."

"Have at it. Helmets are over in that cabinet next to my work bench. I only got three, so hopefully one fits."

"I'm not taking it!"

Axel talked him into taking the motorcycle for a ride. Luckily, Roxas knew how to drive one and had a motorcycle license thanks to his brother, Cloud. He admitted on his return that it had been nearly as fun as driving a Fenrir. Redhead snorted at that. Of course it hadn't beaten the Fenrir. His Valefor would be the only one capable of doing that. Which he was not willing to let even Roxas take for a ride, it was his baby after all.

Few hours of working on the old pickup and Axel called it a day. Roxas didn't know much about engines unless it was a bike, so he wasn't much help. Though he was good at fetching Axel the tools he needed. Blonde learned a lot and did have fun with it. Yet again he was seeing the redhead in a new light. He learned that Axel had quit the garage after he'd taken up selling himself. It took up to much time at the time and didn't pay enough to really bother. Though now, the man admitted he regretted not sticking with it. Roxas also learned that Axel never even finished high school. That was not something he knew. Last year the redhead had dropped out after going through the shit with the woman who'd given birth to him. Him and Saix had come to Radiant Garden and started off as hosts, then models and soon Axel went on into acting. Saix became just his manager when he got the scar on his face. Everyone knew that story. Other models had done it being pissed that some newbie had been taking the spotlight. Axel had been there to, something Roxas never knew. But he'd gotten pissed and snapped.

"I gotta temper problem. Once I snap, there ain't no stoppin' it."

"You beat the crap out of them?"

"No. I burnt them."

"Burnt?"

"Um… I got this fucked up little trick I've been doin' as long as I can remember."

"And this would be?"

"Pyrokinesis."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Show me."

Axel seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging. Man rose his hand and much to Roxas's shock a flame appeared out of thin air in his palm. Blonde slowly went to reach for it, but pulled back before he could do so. It was real, heat against his fingertips proved that much. Yet it seemed to do no harm to the redhead who played with the flame. Suddenly as it happened, fist closed cutting of the fire in an instant.

"Don't know how. But I've always been able to. Got outta more then a few bad situations in my life, thanks ta' this trick."

"It's impossible… I mean it should be."

"I'm just a load full of unbelievable shit."

"Anything else you got that I should know?"

"I'm ambidextrous." Axel offered idly.

That was not what the younger had meant. Both of them knew it. Roxas shook his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Axel grinned.

.

…

.

Somehow, Axel didn't know how. He blamed the big blue eyes and pout that came along with it. Who knew Roxas could pull off such a look? Redhead sure didn't. He'd broke in less then a few seconds under the influence of it. Seemed no one could tell the famous Strife pout no. It was worse then the puppy dog pout and bambi eyes. It was like both of them but together.

"There's a special place in hell for people like you."

"You'll be there right along side me." Roxas ensured his friend with a smile as they knocked on the door.

It was again at Zack and Aerith's house. Seemed though there were more people this time do to the fact there were more cars parted outside. Aerith answered welcoming them warmly. Two men set their shoes with many others before moving on. Looked like Mrs. Strife and Aerith had a bit more help this trip. Another woman Axel didn't know stood with them, she had long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail and… biggest rack he'd ever seen. Okay admittedly that shouldn't be the second thing you notice about a woman, but… there were just there! Redhead forced himself to look eyes where, making to the rest of her. Woman defiantly had all the curves in all the right places. If there hadn't been a ring on her finger, Axel would have started flirting with her. Moving his attention off her completely he noticed how much cooking was being down. Was there an army being feed or something?

"Axel dear it's wonderful to see you again!" Roxas mother greeted happily. Axel froze when the woman hugged him briefly. She turned and did the same to her son not a second later.

"Do you need some help?" Roxas asked noticing as Axel had how busy they were.

"No. You two go have fun."

"I must insist." Axel stated cutting in. Woman looked up at him. "I ensure ya' I won't be a bother."

"Hate to say it Mom. But he cooks better then you do half the time." blonde noted in his friends defense.

"Oh? Well now I'm curious. Come show me what you can do." woman agreed pulling him into the kitchen.

Wisely, Roxas took his leave, knowing Axel would be fine. Redhead pulled back his hair in a messy bun, rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands before getting to cooking. Mrs. Strife and Aerith were rather impressed on how helpful he was. The other woman, whom he learned was named Tifa, was still gawking over him being who he was. Seemed she was fan.

"I think Roxas was right."

"Yes, my son wasn't lying about you being good in the kitchen."

"I don't think I'm better then you though ma'am." redhead ensured with a flirtatious grin.

"We'll see about that. Us girls won't tell the boys about who made what. We'll ask everyone what was best afterward to see."

"If you say so." he agreed with a laugh as they started taking the food out to the table.

Defiantly more then a few new faces in the group. First was a man with Zack and Cloud, who looked like an older and somber version of Riku. Then there was loud blonde with Sora and Roxas he didn't know, with weirdest yet coolest hair Axel had seen in a while. Two young women were also with them. Two looked much alike sharing the same frame, face and indigo eyes, but one had pale blonde hair and the other deep maroon. Man he nearly missed in the corner had his nose in a book, steel hair covering half his face and only one aquamarine eye visible as he stared down at his novel. Then there were the kids. Terra sat with a girl about his own age with blue hair and matching blue eyes. Two older kids sat playing with two toddlers that didn't look much older then two. One had Sora's hair, but raven black and big golden brown eyes. Next was just like a mini Roxas with same blonde curls and sky blue eyes. Was there something Roxas wasn't telling him? He'd have to make sure to ask about that one.

"Food's up." women called.

Everyone slowly gathered around the table, which was added length do to the leaf in the center. As everyone took a seat the two girls gasped at the sight of the redhead. Axel counted down in his head, knowing the reaction that was coming.

"Oh my gosh! Your Axel Lea!" maroon haired girl gasped loudly, blonde beside her stared in awe. Man smiled as he nodded.

"That I am. You are?"

"Kairi and this is my sister Namine. We've seen all your movies."

"Movies?" weird haired blonde questioned looking at the man, his eyes went wide when he placed just who was at the table with them. "Holy crap, your really him!"

"I know right?" Kairi shot back at the man who was just as excited as she was now.

"Guys, Axel came for dinner. Not to get jumped." Roxas pointed out, taking a seat beside his friend.

"You brought him?"

"Roxas was kind enough ta' invite me." Axel confirmed.

"I didn't know you were here. Where have you been at?" Sora asked curiously as he load up his plate.

"Axel was sweet enough to give us a hand in the kitchen." Aerith informed sweetly. "He's quite good at following orders."

"He didn't poison anything did he?" Riku asked looking suspiciously at the food.

"Now Riku that is a horrible thing to say about the man." Mrs. Strife scolded, making the silver haired man flinch slightly. "He was wonderful help and did nothing to our meal. Now eat. Though perhaps you've lost that right."

"I'm sorry Mom." Riku muttered, before wisely shutting his mouth.

One thing about Mrs. Strife was the fact she insisted on everyone calling her 'mom'. Well she let Axel get away with calling her 'ma'am', but that was it. Woman smiled and the meal moved on. Redhead momentarily free from the spotlight, for this he was thankful.

"Wred!" little voice called over the meal and everyone else.

Near everyone turned to the little blonde next to Tifa. Axel had dubbed him 'Mini-Roxy' in his head. But from what he seen it wasn't his friend kid, but Cloud's. Who would have thought the stoic blonde could land a woman like Tifa? Redhead sure hadn't. 'Mini-Roxy' called out again, little hand pointing to the redhead man.

"I am so sorry." Tifa apologized as the boy yelled again pointing at the man that caught his interest.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Axel ensured honestly, smiling at the child. "My hair is very red and much seem very funny to you, huh kiddo?"

"Wred Mr. funny!" boy giggled wildly, waving his hands happily.

"My bro used ta' think I was funny to."

"Wred talks weird." other boy of the same age stated from beside the giggling boy and Cloud, before shoving a spoonful of food in his mouth, golden gaze never leaving the redhead.

"It's Axel. Not red."

"Boys eat." Cloud told his sons sternly.

"Okay." two chimed, one livelier then the other.

"What's his name?" Axel asked the blonde beside him.

"Which one?"

"Mini you."

"Ventus, but we just call him Ven. Vanitas is the darker one." Roxas informed, eating slowly.

"I almost wondered if you weren't keeping something from me."

"Hn! Yeah right. I don't want kids, ever."

"Aw, no fun Roxy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Roxy, that's good." Sora laughed from the opposite side of the table. Didn't save him from his brother's wrath, who kicked him in the shin under the table. "Ow!"

"No fighting boys." their mother warned.

"Yes Mom." two agreed wisely.

"So Axel, I can call you that right?"

"What else are ya' supposed to call me?" redhead questioned, turning to the weird haired blonde next to the redhead girl.

"Just making sure. Anyway, how'd you meet Roxas?"

"He worked together. I had fun flirtin' with him. He always told me no, ya'see. So I kinda was fascinated by him. For whatever reason he agreed ta' be my friend. Here we be."

"You didn't have to tell them all of that."

"What? Ya' don't have ta' know me ta' know I'm a flirt."

"He didn't punch you? Rox normally punches someone who flirts with him."

"His face is huge part of his job. Not even I'm that cruel. Even if he was annoying as hell." Roxas informed.

"You wound me so." Axel said dramatically, blonde punched him in the arm.

Redhead didn't even flinch, merely laughed as he turned back to his food. Meal was uneventful after that. Afterward Mrs. Strife asked everyone what they liked best. Seemed it wasn't that odd coming from her, or perhaps no one dared defy her. Turned out, everyone had picked the few dishes that Axel had made for them. Woman smiled as she turned to the man.

"Seems my son was right about your cooking being better then mine. You'll have to give me some of your recipes."

"Wait what?" Zack cut in confused. Aerith stepped in to answer her husband.

"Nearly everyone's choices were the things Axel cooked himself. We simply told him what we wanted and he made it."

"We're going to die." Riku noted jokingly, though mostly serious. Mrs. Strife shot him a look, making the man pale. Sora also elbowed his friend at the same time.

"Axel's cooked for me several times now and not once have I had a problem with it. Other then the fact he ruined me. Seriously I don't now how you became such a good cook."

"Practice makes perfect, as they say. I did take culinary in high school. And I did invest in several cookbooks."

"I've never seen a book in your apartment, let alone a cookbook."

"They're in the cupboard next'ta the fig."

"Above the tin with the takeout menus?"

"Yep."

"Why do you even have those? You rarely call out."

"Hey, there are some days where not even I wanna cook. I mean ya' know my schedule. Gettin' home after ten and bein' on your feet all day, ya'don't wanna cook."

"Agreed." Roxas agreed as the two of them took the dishes into the kitchen.

"Well they get alone." Aerith noted gently, two friends out of sight.

"At least he didn't leave in middle of dinner this time." Zack added, eyeing the spiky haired brunette.

"How many times do I gotta tell you? It wasn't my fault!" Sora protested.

"Something you said made him leave."

"All I did was ask about Xion."

"Well don't do it again."

"Fine…" brunette pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You think if I asked he'd give me his autograph?"

"Kairi." Zack, Cloud, Aerith and Mrs. Strife scolded.

"What?"

"I would. But only if ya' all get it out of your system in one go. I ain't gonna do it every time." Axel informed, seemingly appearing out of no where. Smirk on his face as the girl jumped and turned to the man behind her.

"So this goes for everyone?" blonde asked curiously.

"Yes."

Next few minutes Axel was jumped by the two girls and crazy haired blonde. Kairi come learn were best friends with Sora, Namine good friends with both Sora and Roxas. Demyx, crazy haired blonde, happened to be Roxas's best friend. Axel handled them well enough. Roxas was mildly embarrassed by his family and friends behavior. Apologizing quickly as soon as everyone calmed down. Redhead waved it off. Older was used to it. Little tug on his jean pulled the man's attention from the conversation. Neon green gaze dropped to big blue eyes. Even if he wanted to, Axel couldn't have stopped the smile that came to his face.

"Up?" little blonde questioned, lifting his hands up to the other.

Redhead didn't hesitate in complying. Boy seemed at awe at the new height, towering over everything that normally he looked up to. View seemed to loose his attention as he realized he could touch the red spikes he liked. Little hands found their way to the man's locks, playing with it idly.

"You don't have to let him do that."

"I don't mind. Long as he don't pull." Axel ensured Roxas.

"So wred." Ven said as he ran his hands through the spikes again and again.

"How much dye does it take to get it that why?"

"Riku don't be rude." Sora shot at his best friend.

"What? Honest question."

"Honest answer would be none. It's natural."

"Yeah, right." Riku snorted in disbelief.

"Want me to prove it to ya'?" Axel asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I'll pass."

"It's natural." Sora ensured, making everyone turned to him. "What? Axel came out of the shower once in only PJ pants. Oh gesh, here."

Brunette stepped forward, pulling the redhead's shirt up without warning, let alone asking. Axel protested a bit, but could do little with the boy in his arms. Riku and Roxas however caught the thin red trail on the man's stomach running down from his bellybutton. It was short glimpse before the shirt was pushed down again thanks to Axel getting a hand momentary free to do so.

"Ask before ya' do something like that." redhead shot.

"I was proving you right."

"Warnin' would be nice."

"Not like I'm doing it again." Sora pointed out. "Though I do wanna know how you are so skinny, let alone have a six-pack with how much you eat. I've never seen you exercise."

"Just because I don't do it at home, doesn't mean I don't. I go to the gym between shoots. Depending on the day, depends on what I do."

"Really?"

"When else am I in town?"

"Point. You did seem to stay home once you were home."

"I don't think the girls would protest it happening again." Riku cut in.

They turned to him, it was then he nodded back to the women to the side that were still staring slightly at the redhead. Axel grumbled under his breath while the brunette offered an apology. Roxas smacked his forehead in defeat. Ventus was blissfully unaware of all this, still happily playing with the man's hair. Innocence of youth…

:::

Life went on as they say. Axel got back on his feet. Or enough so that Roxas felt he could be alone. Redhead worked, but not as much as he once had. Probably never would again. He focused on other things mostly, like things in the garage and the complex he own. In truth he was getting so good at both things he didn't need anyone even helping anymore with the apartments. With the money there, he probably didn't even have to model or act anymore. Not that he was much of an actor anymore. For the most part he just stuck with modeling at this point. Day came though that Roxas quit being a model. It's always been temporary, just until he got through college. Seemed that time had come. Redhead felt at a bit of a loss at that. He'd liked having the younger man around. It shouldn't have really matter though; Roxas still came over on most weekends to check on him. They normally just ended up watching a movie and Axel making whatever the blonde wanted for dinner.

Regardless, the rumor mill was still having a heyday with Axel Lea's downfall as they were calling it. At this point, man stopped listening to it all. Roxas noted it was probably for the better. It must have been seriously getting bad because Axel got a call he wasn't expecting. He stared at his phone for a good minute before he went to answer.

"*'Give Me All Your Love by WAKAKO'. Really?" Roxas questioned, with a raised brow. Axel didn't answer him as he flipped open his phone.

"Is something wrong? Ya'never call. Please tell me ya' didn't hot wire another car for Cid. I told'ya last time that shit isn't legal regardless if your boss is the one ta' order ya' ta'do it." Axel said, not even bothering with hello. Roxas lipped 'do I even want to know?' to the man. Redhead shook his head 'no' as his brother answered.

"_I learned the first time. Jeez, it was only one damn time!" _

"Cid's still lucky I didn't burn his ass. Now what's up? What's the gill for this time?"

"_I don't want munny, yo! Damn ya'wonder why I never call." _

"Maybe I would think of something else if ya' didn't only call when ya' were in trouble or want some gill." Axel pointed out flatly. Seeing as Reno went silent for a moment, it was true.

"_Fine whatever. That ain't what I called for." _

"Okay then. Get'ta the point." Older stated as he held his phone with his shoulder, freeing his hand so he could get back to the engine he was working on before the call. Roxas wasn't far reading a book, having no interest in helping, merely wanting some company for whatever reason. Not something the redhead was about to complain about.

"_You haven't called in a while." _

"That I haven't. Didn't see the point, ya'know? Not like ya' answer or listen to the messages. Yo, Rox could you hand me that part next ta' the headlight?" blonde nodded and set his book down for a second as the redhead turned back to his work on the old pickup. Minute later the part was being held out to him. "Thanks."

"_What are ya' doin'?" _

"Workin' in a sense."

"_Don't sound like the normal shit." _

"I'm in the garage. This is the fun shit."

"_I thought you just kept your expensive ass shit down there."_

"Ya' happen to drool over that expensive shit. So I don't wanna hear it."

"_Whatever. What are ya' doin'?"_

"Currently puttin' together an engine of a 1950 Dodge B-2 Pickup I'm restorin'."

"_Ya' don't know how ta' do that." _Reno stated in disbelief.

"Hell I don't. Ya' ain't only one that knows a thing or two about mechanics, brat."

"_I ain't no brat." _

"Yeah, ya' are. But I love ya' anyway."

"_I'm done with this shit yo." _

Axel sighed as the phone went dead. He set his phone aside, not sure what that'd been about. Roxas shot him a questioning look and man merely shook his head. They went back to their silence after that, only the faint sound of radio played around them. Blonde did have the same taste in music as the redhead, so at least they didn't have to worry about that. Music was just about toned out on Axel's part as he focused on his task. It'd probably be a week and the truck would be finished. Body was done, once the engine was in, all that was left was a paintjob. Roxas had commented that he should find an old Hardy Daytona to fix up next. It would be fun, but hard to find. Maybe they could find Cloud's old one he'd scrapped.

Footsteps followed by the sound of the gate being pulled said, pulled the man from his thoughts and the blonde from his book. Two turned to the gate where someone was paused. For Roxas it was a stranger. For Axel it was one of the most familiar faces in his life. Reno stood wide eyes.

"This was new. First a call now a visit; what's the occasion?" Axel asked as he turned away from his work, wiping his dirty hands on the rag he'd sent aside for the task.

"Holy shit…" teen cursed stepping forward, eyes moving around in awe.

"I said the same thing." Roxas agreed as he turned the page in his book, which he'd returned to. It was clear even to him this was Reno, Axel's little brother. Two were too much alike not to be related.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Roxas; the idiot's friend." blonde waved faintly, not looking up from his book.

"Oi! What's that make you?"

"Charitable, tolerable, eccentric? You pick."

"Ya' forgot smart-assed."

"That to." younger agreed, smirking. Older doing the same as he kicked the other man lightly in the leg.

"I digress, what's up Reno? Ya' never come down here." Axel pointed out now standing beside his fellow redhead. "Not that it ain't good ta' see'ya."

"Ya' been all over shit. And ya' don't call in ages."

"How do ya' know that?"

"… Okay I don't always listen ta' the messages." Reno admitted. "but I do check ta' see if ya' call."

"If ya' did listen ya' know what was goin' on."

"Which is?"

"A lot. What do ya' care ta' hear?"

"Just tell him would you?" Roxas stated, nearly finished with his novel.

"He knows?"

"He's been around. Nothing ta' tell. Well least see. Ya' haven't been around since last dinner with Xion. She ain't around no more. Ya' missed that. I fired Saix. Then I quit actin' really don't see the point no more. Been down here workin' on the pickup more then not. Oh and Rox has been watchin' my ass."

"Why is that?" blonde questioned, turning his page, glancing up briefly to shoot the redhead a flat look.

"You're a good friend."

"Don't push it."

"Go back ta' your book."

"Hate ta' end this little lover spate. But what the hell?!" Reno snapped, hand on his hip in an impatient jester.

"Perish that thought." Roxas voiced darkly glaring at his book. Shiver ran down both redheads spines.

"Okay yo, I was just sayin'!" teen defended. "Damn, spitfire." he grumbled under his breath.

"Anyway!" Axel cut in before Roxas could attack. "That's it. Anything else?"

"What the hell do ya' mean Xion's gone?"

"Ya'know, gone. As in no longer here. Removed. Never comin' back."

"What?! Ya' just got rid of her?!"

Axel jaw clenched before he said something he regretted, staring down coldly at the boy. Reno froze never seeing such a look before, let alone directed at him. Silence fell for a long moment before the older redhead choice to speak in a controlled tone.

"Blood test came back and she wasn't mine. She went to live with her uncle. Choice your words carefully before you speak. I'm not in the mood for bullshit." he warned carefully.

"Not speaking at all would be wisest." blonde offered. Sadly it seems the teen wasn't wise. Or didn't talk the warning seriously.

"Ya' let her go just because she wasn't blood. Yo, would ya' have left me if I weren't your blood?"

"I didn't let her go!" Axel shot, voice rising with each word, fist clenched at his sides. "I fought like hell! So don't ya' dare ever say I didn't do nothing because of that! And fuck blood. I could give a shit. But since ya' brought it up, blood never matter or I would have left your ass. Lilith never told ya' about that though did she? Whored herself out after my old man left us? Or how she was so pissed when she got knocked up with you? That I was the one that fed ya' when ya' woke up screamin', calmed ya' when you where cryin', hurt or scared, bought ya' food and clothes with what little money I could manage at that age. And do'ya-"

"Enough Axel." Roxas said cutting his friend off.

Redhead head jerked back at the other man, who no longer was reading his book or sitting. He stood right behind the man, staring up at him. Blonde eyes said it all. Older realized he'd nearly said something he would have regretted and never been able to take back. He'd been more short-tempered then normal lately. It was part of the reason why he'd stopped acting. Last thing he needed was more of a reason for rumors. He also realized the heat in his palm.

"I need ta' cool off."

With that said Axel left without another word. Roxas watched him go sadly. Reno stood frozen, as things slowly set in. Man was long gone by the time the teen wanted answers. Seeing as the blonde was the only one left in the room, he got the questions.

"What just happened?"

"Your brother has been under a lot of stress." older informed as he fetched his book, in which he'd finished. "You choice a bad time to come back into his life."

"What ya'mean back? I never left."

"Didn't you? Did you know Axel thinks you hate him?" Reno seemed dumbfounded as Roxas went on. "Or the fact that he has no one at all. Man that everyone would think has everything, in truth has nothing."

"What are ya' talkin' about?"

"Don't you think it's odd that he said I was watching him?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"If my big brother was depressed, I think I'd know. Because I talk to him and see him, so I know when something wrong. I was with him once when he called you the last time. Did you happen to listen to it?"

"No."

"Deleted it, correct?" Roxas more stated then asked, looking the other dead in the eye. "He's not going to be here forever."

"He sick or something, yo?" Reno asked seriously worried. Blonde sighed deeply. Kid wasn't getting it.

"Man doesn't have a reason to live. They don't live very long."

With that said, Roxas moved along. Slowly in thought, the teen followed. After locking up, they headed up to the top floor. Reno silently tailed after the other silently. When they got into the apartment it was no shock to Roxas that Axel was drinking. Younger redhead however paused at the sight. Older redhead sat in front of the window, staring out at the sky where the sun was beginning to set. It was the bottle of whisky in hand. Blonde moved over to him staring down, no words needed to be said to know what he wanted.

"I ain't givin' it to ya' Rox."

"How much have you drank?"

"It was the half ya' took the other day. So…" redhead lifted the bottle shaking it a bit, it was near empty.

"I'm serious about locking you out."

"I'd just pay more."

"Just promise me not to drink more then one bottle at a time."

"Fine." Axel agreed, gulping down the last of what he had before handing the bottle over.

"Pizza fine?"

"Ya' know where the phone is and my wallet."

"Reno are you staying for dinner?" Roxas asked, it was only then the older redhead realized his brother was even there.

"Yeah." Reno agreed slowly moving over to his brother's side. Teen standing beside the man as they both stared out at the sunset. "What the hells goin' on bro?"

"Don't even know anymore Reno." Axel admitted with a hollow laugh as he ran a hand through his hair, where it stayed as he leaned forward on his knee. "I ain't gonna lie. Nothing makes sense no more. Rox says it'll get better. But… I don't see the point no more."

"So what? Ya' wanna die or something?"

"Thought about it."

"Yo, what the hell! And then what?!" Reno yelled, turning to look down at the other. Axel stared blankly forward. "Ya' just gonna leave me?"

"Not like ya'need me anyway. You haven't needed me in a long time. Even before I brought ya' here to live. You gotta good head on your shoulders. Ya' don't need someone like me around at all."

"You don't know what ya' talkin' about."

"You'd do just fine."

"None of that matters if you ain't here!" teen snapped. Finally the man looked up at him. Younger redhead stared down at him looking… scared. "I thought I was in the way. Ya'got this life that's like… I can't fit man. I'm a pickpocket for fucks sake! I didn't even know I could do anything but be a thief before ya'got me. Figured you probably regretted ever havin' me around. Yo, you're a famous man. How am I supposed to compare ta' that? What was I compared to all this!" redhead waved the everything around him.

"You're the reason for all this." Axel stated, Reno stared back blankly. "You're the reason I didn't kill myself at fourteen. You're what kept he goin' when life was hell. Even when I left, you're the reason I became Axel Lea. Changed thinkin' maybe one day I could take you away from everything. Give ya' what I never had. What I lost. But I couldn't do that. Ya' didn't need me. It tried; for you, then for Xion. In the end though it, didn't much matter."

"What are ya' saying?"

"The reason has always been you. All that I do or done. One think I did without you in mind was fall in love with Ellone. That gave me Xion."

"Ellone was her mom?"

"I wanted to marry her Reno. I really did."

"But you don't do that yo! Your… you!"

"After her I didn't see the point in dating anymore. So I just slept around. Wasn't like it wasn't something I hadn't done before. Don't do it though Reno. Ya'think it fills the empty. But in truth it just makes the empty bigger."

"Bro I don't like ya' talkin' like this."

"Didn't figure ya' liked me much in general."

"That ain't…" it hit the teen then, really hard that everything the blonde had told him was true. First time since he was a kid, redhead was fighting back tears. "I don't. Dammit bro I don't hate you." green eyes widened when he saw the tears, he was on his feet in a second. "Ya' can't leave me. I do need ya'. You're my reason yo. Nothing fuckin' matters if ya' ain't here. My teach tells me how ya' always come in and see how I'm doin'. How reason I ace my shit. Only reason I try so ya' can be proud. Thought ya' might like admit I'm your brother then. Instead of hidin' me all the time."

"Reno that's not why I do that. I told'ya I don't want ya'ta have the harassment."

"Who gives a shit! I wanna be able ta' got out without ya' being in a fuckin' disguise all the time. Or actually be able to brag that Axel Lea is my brother. Say I got family and not let people believe I'm some orphan nobody."

"Ya' understand once this happens there is no takin' it back. Right?"

"What?" younger looked up at the older, who smiled weakly at him before pulling him into a hug.

"Reno you're only family I got. All I've ever done was because I thought it was best. But I ain't perfect. I'm sorry I hurt ya'. I didn't know."

"Me to. I shouldn't have ignored ya' all the time."

"You and Xion are all that ever mattered. I already lost her. I ain't about to lose you to." Axel vowed, pulling away from the embrace. "I think Axel Lea is gonna take a prolonged vacation. No more shows or shoots. I'll stick with this place from now on."

"What?"

"I never did tell ya' that did I? I own this place Reno." neon blue eyes widened. "Most of those toys ya' saw in the basement are for sale as well. I just fix them up mostly. I gotta enough gill saved up to live a lifetime as long as I don't go over the top. And before ya' ask I ain't just doin' this because of you. I've been thinkin' about it for a while and I just don't think showbiz is my thing. It was good while it lasted. But I'm done."

"So we could be like a real family?"

"We always were Reno."

"Yo, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. But if ya' plan to move in here again we're gonna have to add a room. Xion's not moving, as stupid as it sounds…"

"That's cool. Not like this huge ass living room couldn't be cut down. Just make sure to put it over there so I don't have to hear your ass when ya' have too much fun. "

"Yo, I quit that shit. No more of that. That ends with everything else."

"We'll see yo." Reno returned with a smirk, his tears dried before he let them even fall. Axel was thankful for that and smirked in returned as he ruffled the teen's hair.

Roxas called them over for the pizza that had arrived some time before. Blonde merely waiting for them to finish their little chat before interrupting. To redhead rushed over and the man learned why it was needed to order three large pizzas when there were two monstrous appetites redheads eating a meal together.

.

…

.

Press was all over it. Axel Lea had announced that there would be one last performance before he was leaving the business. Redhead was jumped with questions by many people but insured them all that his final job would make it clear. Which was now. The man sat in the center of a stage, crowd waiting eagerly.

"Recently my eyes had been opened to something I had been blind to for a long time. I stated this career at nineteen. Like any idiot teenager I thought it would be just like you imagine and see in movies. After all what better life then being a star. Right? But it ain't anything like what you think it is. You work hard and you make friends. In those hours of work you lose yourself. And when it comes down to it the people you thought were, aren't really. If you're lucky you either go along without ever realizing. Or like me you even luckier and you have something or someone come along and open your eyes. You won't even realize it happened. Just suddenly your life changes so swiftly. Few months you probably wouldn't even cared about a scenario that played out. Might even been glad or just laughed it off. Yet now, eyes open your not happy or glad. You're empty and even possible broken. Something so small, becoming something great. Great enough even to become your world. A new life." Axel says in odd seriousness no one was used to seeing from him. "You're all probably thinking; '_what the hell's he talkin' about_'. Most of you probably won't get it. Probably never will. Some will or do now, though. I think there is a point in everyone's life when they ask themselves what is the reason their here. My first reason was my little brother. Reno." man turned to the sided, waving someone out. Another redhead steps out, guitar oddly hanging from his back, dressed in beat up street clothes. "We used ta' joke about him bein' my dirty secret, though he's anything but. This kid is the reason I didn't die in a gutter at fourteen. Recently you've all kindly noted my tailspin. Well ya' see Reno here isn't a kid no more. My reason got blurred. Then came along another reason. Little girl that was the daughter to a woman I loved more then anything. Ellone was incredible and you can all thank her that I ever got into this business at all. And just like her, this little girl got a big place in my heart. But I'm sure you can all guess I ain't father material. No matter how much I tried. No matter how much I wanted to. She was and still is my reason now. Reno here still needs me too a bit. But it was this girl, this child that made it clear I didn't even know who I was anymore. That my life wasn't really being lived, that I was still nobody. I've always been nobody like anyone else. I think it's about I become somebody. But I digress. Without father ado, my last performance is gonna start with the help of Reno and another friend of mine you might all recognize."

Everyone was rather shocked to see Roxas Strife come onto the stage. Blonde smiled lightly to the two redheads before going into place. Younger of the two redheads pulled from his back and got ready to play. Everyone realized what was happening. They were going to sing. Two other people they didn't know joined the stage and Axel took the mic as the turned to look out at the crowd.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know!_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you…_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear!_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is You!_

_And the reason is You!_

_And the reason is You! _

_And the reason is You… _

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know!_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you…_

_[The Reason by Hoobastank]_

**:::**

* * *

**Index**

**[* Omurice is an example of contemporary Japanese fusion cuisine consisting of an omelette made with fried rice and usually topped with ketchup.]**

**[* 1 gill is equal to 100,000 munny in this story. 100 munny is about equal to 25 dollars. So the amount needed would be 400,000 munny or 100,000 dollars]**

**[Extra Note: 'Hardy Daytona' was Cloud's bike in Final Fantasy VII]**

**[* Valefor Model would be a red, slimmer and faster of Cloud's Fenrir motorcycle. Something friend I came up with.]**

**[Extra Note: 'Fenrir' is the name of the motorcycle Cloud has in Final Fantasy VII Advent Childern.]**

**[Extra Note: 'Yoko Shimomura' is the composer of the music of Kingdom Hearts games.]**

**[Extra Note: This was what was on Axel's loaded pizza - extra cheese, spinach, tomatoes, peppers, onions, olives, chicken, bacon.]**

**[Extra Note: Pupu is a little blue alien monster from Final Fantasy VIII.]**

**[Extra Note: Cactoid is a monster, Cactuar is a summons in Final Fantasy games.]**

**[Extra Note: Single Sea Salt Ice Cream = 5 munny or 1.25 dollars]**

**[Extra Note: Moomba is a orange upright lion-like monster from Final Fantasy VIII.]**

**[* 400 munny equal to 100 dollars]**

**[* Twister in English is by SAWA. It is a song from 'World Ends With You' another game by Square Enix, which characters guest in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.]**

**[Extra Note: Axel's complex has thirty-eight rooms. Three on the each of the first ten floors and eight on the top three. Floors 1st-10th have 30 rooms; 01-01 through 10-30. These rooms are average apartments. Floors 11th-13th has 8 high class rooms; 11th floor has rooms I-IV, 12th floor V-VI, 13th has VII-VIII. His personal room is 13-VIII do to this.]**

**[Extra Note: 'Pyrokinesis' A.K.A - ability to control or have the power over fire.]**

**[Extra Note: Ambidextrous is when you don't have a dominate and or use both hands equally.]**

**[* Give Me All Your Love by WAKAKO. It is a song from 'World Ends With You' another game by Square Enix, which characters guest in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.]**

**:::**

_Author Note: _

_I'll post the epilogue if people want. But I don't see much of a point if no one likes the fic. So tell me if you do. Thanks for reading._


	2. Years Later

.

:Years Later:

.

Redhead paused in his kitchen. Checking the clock he wondered who it could be. Wasn't time for anyone to be home. Shrugging it off, he went to answer the door. Bell rang again as he turned to do so.

"Comin' hold ya' your moogles, jeez!" man shot loudly, not even bothering to check before opening the door.

Green eyes paused at the man there, red brow rose in question. Stormy blue eyes looked the other over, clearly not impressed. Axel wouldn't really blame the man in leather. Compared to that, his jeans and black sleeveless shirt did little good. But in his defense he didn't plan on going anywhere, so why dress up? This guy however was all out and intimidating.

"You sure this is it?" deep voice of the brunette man questioned. Not Axel but someone down to the side of the hall out of sight. It was only then redhead noticed the scar on the other's face.

"Redhead hair and coolest green eyes with marks under 'em." soft voice of a young girl replied, still out of sight.

"That's him." 'scar face' as Axel dubbed him stated turning back to him with a narrow gaze. "Lea Flynn, or I suppose Axel Lea now."

"Haven't been called that one in a while. What ya' a cop or something?"

"Something."

"Please can I see him now?" girl pleaded, man sighed deeply and stepped back.

Axel couldn't even question this if he wanted to. Next thing he knew girl flashed into the doorway then forward hugging him within seconds. Redhead paused staring down at the one clinging to him. It puzzled him, only being able to make out a head of raven locks. Only one he knew at this age with that hair color was… Green eyes widened.

"Xion?" he questioned breathlessly. Girl's head lifted revealing familiar blue eyes, which were near tears. Smile on her face made it clear they were from joy not sorrow.

"I missed you Daddy."

Axel didn't need any more then that before wrapping his arms around her, holding her as if she'd vanish otherwise. She was here. She'd remembered. She'd come back. How, why? Didn't matter. Xion was home. Even if only for a moment. Finally he pulled back, his hands running over her hair and taking everything in. She was so big.

"Look at you…"

"I'm thirteen now." she informed him.

"It's your birthday today."

"You remembered?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"I was worried you might have forgotten." girl admitted, leaning forward to hug him again.

"I could never forget you." Axel ensured. "What are ya' doin' here though? Hell I don't care. Don't answer that. How long is this stay?" he asked, looking up to the brunette watching carefully. Clearly it was he that decided that after all.

"You're all she wanted for her birthday since she came to stay with me. She can stay as long as she likes. Though she does have school Monday."

"It's Thursday, what about tomorrow?"

"I'm skipping. Uncle said since I haven't missed any school since I started school I could this one time. Only this one time though." Xion answered him looking up with him with a smile. "I can stay right?"

"Yes. You're both welcome to. Come in." redhead said stepping aside finally. "Um, excuse me I was actually cookin' if I didn't burn it..." he remembered pulling away after giving the girl one last quick hug before doing so.

Xion giggled a bit as he rushed off. Her uncle stepped in behind her closing the door. Two took their shoes off before moving in farther. It was nearly exactly how she remembered it, though the living room seemed smaller. At first she thought it was just that she remembered wrong being a child when she'd last been in the apartment. But no, she wasn't wrong when she noticed the third door off to the left where a small hall now was. One that she was sure hadn't been there in the past.

"Did you add a room?" she asked curiously, Axel to the side in the large kitchen, while they stood in the still well sized living room.

"It's Reno's room. I had it added on when he moved back."

"He lives here now?"

"Not so much anymore. He's got an apartment on the other side of town with his buddy. College life and all that." man waved off. "He shows up every now and again when he needs a break. I live it open for him whenever. After all he's always welcome. So are ya' gonna introduce me to your uncle? I mean I gotta guess who he is."

"Who would that be?" other man asked before the girl could speak.

"Ellone always went on about her little brother; Squall Leonhart. She told me how much she wanted to find him. She tried to. Said the two of you got separated in an orphanage. I never did have the heart to ask for details."

"It's Leon now."

"As I am Axel not Lea. Just so the records straight."

"Mom told you about Uncle?"

"Along with the fact that her mother owned a bar and that her father was a reporter. That was all I ever much heard about them however. Squall, sorry I mean Leon, was often spoken of. She really loved you." Axel told the man.

"I know." Leon stated, softer then before.

"What was she like, my Mom? You promised remember Daddy?"

"Xion I'm really glad you still think of me in such a way. But… I mean I wish I was. But I'm not."

"Mom said you were my Daddy and I believe her. I don't care what anyone or anything else tells me." newly found teen stated stubbornly. Axel laughed. Once it faded he smiled fondly at the girl.

"From what I can tell, your mother was a lot like you."

"Really?" Xion's voice waved a bit. Redhead nodded. "Uncle can't tell me much because he only knew her as a sister, when they were young."

"You look just like her for starters. But that isn't only it. She was a gifted woman, could do just about anything she put her mind to. Ellone dreamt of being reunited with her family. Despite all the bad things that happened in her life, she had unusual ability to maintain a childlike innocence about the world, even as an adult. She loved the color green and like you used to always seemed ta' find anything blue pretty."

"Who'd you two meet?"

"You don't wanna hear that."

"Yes I do. Please?"

"Enough with the eyes! Gesh, ya' got her damn pout to." redhead grumbled looking away from the girl and focusing on his cooking briefly before answering. "She worked at a café across the street from where I worked at the time. I happened to go in and she spilt my coffee all over me."

"Oh…"

"She was very cute apologizin' about the burn she was sure I got from the coffee. I don't burn easily thankfully though and only managed to ruin my shirt. She did the same pout you just did a second ago and I couldn't tell her no. I spent the next few hours being dragged around shopping for one simple shirt."

"How'd you fall in love with her then?"

"Don't know. Loves not something exactly plain, not like the books or movies either. At least it wasn't for me. Happened over time, before I even realized it I was goin' ta' the café every day just ta' see her." man shrugged. "She talked about going to Radiant Garden and it became my dream just as much as hers."

"But you two didn't go together."

"No… We'd been dating little over a year. Nearly known each other for two… I asked her to marry me and she said no."

"What?!" Xion gasped not expecting that.

"I did something wrong. Honestly I don't know what. She'd been upset for a while before I asked. I asked a million times about what she was upset about, but she just changed the subject or asked me to forget it. I already planned to ask her before all this so I did. Probably should have waited. But I was young and stupid. I never saw or heard from her again."

"She just left you… Why?"

"I don't know. But then you show up six years later. So it doesn't really mater. I'd say it turned out alright in the end. I got you, even if it wasn't for long."

"Why didn't you ever come for me?"

"… I couldn't Xion."

"Why?"

"I was seen legally unfit to be your guardian."

"But how, why?"

"I did some things when I was younger that I shouldn't have."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Traverse Town isn't the best place to grow up. I was a street rat to say the least."

"Did you steal and stuff?"

"I did."

"But you don't anymore?"

"I haven't since before I met your mother. Not my much. But still." Axel shrugged. "You two like stir-fry? There's more then enough for the two of ya'. With me and Reno I always make enough for a small army."

"With that kitchen, I'd think so." Leon noted, arms crossed over his chest.

"Daddy eats a lot." Xion noted, remembering. "Though that's more then I think even you can handle."

"Not just me. Reno might show with his roommate Rude, dependin' on work. Roxas will defiantly be here. And as ya' said, I have an appetite."

"We do. It'll be okay because Aqua's at a friends house anyway."

"Aqua?"

"My cousin. Uncle and Aunty adopted her after I came to stay. She's the best big sister and cousin all in one."

"You're doin' alright then?"

"Would be better if you were there." girl pouted.

"Well seems like your uncle doesn't mind if ya' visit. I sure don't." he pointed out. "Now what I miss? Anything serious happen? Please tell me ya' haven't had a boyfriend yet." he dreaded the thought of the last part.

"No! Ew!" Xion protested wrinkling her nose. Leon snorted, seeming to feel just about the same as Axel did about the boyfriend thing.

"Thank the heavens."

"What about you Daddy? You have a girlfriend?"

"Um…" how to explain that one… "Not exactly."

"But there's someone?"

"There might be."

"Who? Do I know them? Oh, what about Reno?"

"Reno doesn't have a girlfriend. Though I'm sure that'll change soon. He's a flirt. 'Fraid that's my fault there, not the best example."

"You're avoiding my question Daddy."

"There's no women, trust me."

"Oh, so it's a boy." Axel nearly dropped the bowl he was holding as he jerked back to look at her. "What? My friend's gay. It's totally okay. But seeing as you were with Mom I guess your bi huh?"

"I am not havin' this conversation with you."

"So you are?" she didn't need an answer clearly, seeing as he didn't give one and she still went on. "It's not Sora is it? That would be weird."

"No. Defiantly not."

"How is he?"

"Happily married to his best friend."

"Really? That's good. He was always fun."

"If ya' wanna see him ya' can. Roxas is his brother."

"Roxas? You said that name before but I don't think I know it."

"Ya' only met him once so it's not that much of a shock."

"Is Sai around?"

"No. He and I don't speak anymore."

"It's because of him I got taken away, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Why did he do it?"

"I don't really know honestly. Guess he felt it was the right thing to do at the time. Maybe it was. Doesn't matter, past is the past. We can't change it."

"Papa wants to meet you."

"Papa?"

"Laguna." Leon answered before Xion could. That was a name that made Axel pause.

"Ellone's father?"

"Yep, Papa wants to meet you really bad. Something about talking with the guy that made his little girl happy."

"He's got the wrong guy then. Clearly I didn't make Ellone happy." Axel pointed out as he brought some plates to the table, setting them accordingly.

"You gave her the green shawl she treasured didn't you?" man paused, slowly turned to the girl. "She gave it to Papa to give me when I was older. He gave it to me today and told me it was her treasure." while saying this the girl rummaged through her bag, pulling out the said item. It was just as the redhead remembered it. "I don't know why she left or told you no. But she did love you. She told me so."

"I did give that to her. As for if she loved me or not, it doesn't matter now. She's gone and I've moved on." he stated, knowing it sounded cold, but it was the truth.

"You don't love her at all?"

"I'll always lover her Xion. But it's not something I focus or think about anymore. I have someone else I love and more important things to think about."

"She used to show me a picture of you all the time. It was on her nightstand." Xion explained, Axel paused at the table. "She told me; _'This is your father Xion. I loved him. And I'm sure you will too. You'll come to love him as much as I do.' _" girl recalled. "Though she never told me, I think she knew she was gonna die. I thought you were pretty and told her once. She laughed and agreed; _'Isn't he? When I've gone away to heaven, you go see this man. I fell in love with him. So I'm sure you will to.'_ That's what she said. She was right. I couldn't ask for a more amazing dad."

"Sounds like Ellone." redhead agreed with a slight smile.

"I don't know why she didn't tell you about me. Or why she didn't marry you. But I know she loved you more then anything."

"I did to at one time."

"Not now?"

"Nope. I have you and a pilot to for that."

"Reno really became a pilot? I remember that about him. He said he was gonna fly."

"That he is. He's getting a bachelor's degree in math and science. Only got a year left now."

"That's amazing."

"That's what I keep tellin' him. Doesn't believe me though. Maybe ya' can tell him and it'll get through his thick skull."

"What's he wanna do?"

"Plans on going into the Shinra program as an engineer."

"He's going to be a soldier?" girl asked worriedly.

"Something like that. Think he was more plannin' ta' just fly people around mostly. Said he wanted ta' help people."

"As long as he promises to stay safe, I won't complain."

"Oh don't worry I already made it clear he better be doin' that."

"What do you do now for a living Axel?" Leon asked suddenly looking around the apartment. "Clearly you still have quite the funds to afford such a lifestyle."

"I'm the manager to this building. Also own it. I do some work on cars as well on the side; mostly detail or restoring. And I ensure you I don't have as fancy of a place as you think. Most of it is just leftover from when I was in my other work."

Brunette seemed about to say something else but was cut off by the door opening. Voice boomed around them. Axel laughed mildly. That could only be one person. Xion seemed to realize this as well and jumped to her feet.

"Yo I'm home!"

"Reno would you stop shouting."

"Ya' ain't my mother, yo!"

"Thank the heavens." dry voice muttered.

"Ah come on Roxy, ya'know ya' love me." man smirk could be heard in his voice as he stepped into the living room.

Reno had grown to the same height as Axel, though not as lanky in frame but just as well built. Red longs were long and pulled back into a ponytail and spiked on top. Clearly he'd just gotten back from work, his white shirt half tucked into his tattered jeans, both in which were stained and goggles still resting on his brow. Behind him was Roxas, who still looked the same as he always had, didn't look like a day over twenty. Next was a larger young man, in build and height, even standing over the redhead whom was his best friend. He was dressed neater in dress shirt and jeans, sunglasses in place and head as bold as ever. This was Rude. Axel greeted them, announcing the food was getting cold. Reno was about to shout back a comment but was cut off by the sudden body colliding with his. Puzzled his head jerked down at the girl hugging him.

"What the hell! Who are you, yo?"

"Yo, it's not nice to forget me." Xion returned looking up at him with a smirk. Red brow rose for a second then neon blue eyes widened as he placed her.

"Xion?!"

"Xion?" Roxas turned to the girl, mildly shocked himself. Girl turned to him, blue eyes studying him for a moment.

"I remember you! You're the one that came to kept me company the first day."

"You remember that?"

"Only vaguely." Xion admitted pulling away from Reno looking back to the redhead. "I remember you. You promised me you'd take me flying when you got wings. Where's my ride, yo?" she asked, adding the 'yo' just for to tease the man.

"Ah…" Reno for the first time in his lift seemed to be speechless as he stared down at the girl, who giggled at his lack of response.

"Speechless Reno? Mark the books." Rude noted deeply. Axel laughed while Roxas smirked at the comment.

"I wasn't kiddin' about the food guys. Come sit. Oh, everyone this is Xion's uncle Leon. Leon this is Roxas, Rude and my brother clearly, Reno." he waved at each person as he spoke before taking a seat. "I ain't waitin'."

This warning kidded everyone into gear. Only Leon seemed to not understand the danger of leaving food along with one of these redheads. Xion had to pull Reno over, man dumbly letting himself be pulled forward. Girl spoke happily through the meal. Just as he once had as a child. Do to the food and her questions, Reno had snapped out of his daze and started speaking with her. Axel and Roxas also added to the conversation between bites. Rude and Leon however remained silent and simply enjoyed the meal.

"Bro didn't tell ya' about the band then? Come on!"

"Shut up Reno."

"But ya' good." younger redhead pointed out, turning back to the girl. "Him, Roxas and their friends Dem and Zex, got this thing goin'. I join 'em sometimes. He's got this song I think ya' would like. Right Rox?"

"She might."

"You're supposed ta'be on my side."

"Axel you should know that only side I've ever been on is my own." blonde stated coolly as he went on with eating.

"What do you do in the band, Daddy?"

"Ya' still call him that?"

"What else am I supposed to call him Reno?"

"I don't know. Axel I guess." man shrugged, girl waved him off turning back to the older two men.

"Well? Do you sing like you did that one time on TV?"

"Ya' say that?"

"Of course." Xion beamed.

"Sometimes. Roxas and I take turns dependin' on the song."

"You sing?"

"I do." blonde man confirmed with a slight nod.

"Rox does most of the music stuff with Dem. I just do what I'm told." Axel informed idly. "It's only for fun though. Go ta' bars and stuff. Nothing serious."

"Could you sing me something?"

"Do that one, bro. Ya' wrote it for her didn't ya'?"

"Reno." older redhead warned, glaring at the younger.

"You wrote me a song?"

"Ah…" man sighed deeply, seeing as he wasn't getting out of this one now. "It's nothing. Just me ventin'. Rox said it'd probably do me some good."

"And we listen ta' him because it's his job ta' tell people how to fix their shit."

"I'm a counselor. Not a psychiatrist. There's a difference Reno."

"Ah-huh." clearly the younger man didn't belief that. "Ya' get paid ta' listen to peoples shit. Ya' just can't give out pills. Ya'still know when a person's fucked up and how ta' fix 'em."

"No. I'm just observant and aware of human behavior. If you know how to listen wh-"

"Whatever." Reno waved off, cutting Roxas off. Blonde shook his head, not even bothering to speak again. "Anyway, he's smart."

"From what I hear, so are you." Xion pointed out.

"I ain't people smart. Give me some numbers, it's easy. Same with engines, give me some metal over people. Shit that in other people's heads hurts mine."

"Uncle taught me how to fix a few basics on a car. But that's about it."

"She can do more then basics. Don't let her fool you." Leon ensured, first time he'd spoken since the start of the meal.

"Checking the oil, changing a tire and breaks is to a few basic."

"Along with replacing a fuel line and carburetor?"

"That was only because you needed an extra hand and it was fun." Xion pouted, going into a little huff as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. It was much in the same manner Leon had his arms crossed before. Axel smirked at this, seeing that the brunette had some influence on the girl. Luckily it seemed not in a bad way.

"What's your favorite kind of vehicle Xion?" older redhead asked.

"Uncle's car is the best. He made it himself."

"Really?"

"I call it the 'Tempest'. I made it a pearl blue. Uncle was gonna repaint it until I pouted."

"Ya'did a paint job by yourself?" Reno asked, mildly shocked by this. Xion nodded.

"I had one of Uncle's friends tell me how. He came by to and made sure I didn't mess up too bad. After that I got the hang of it. I had a lot of fun."

"Beginners luck."

"Probably." she agreed, no way insulted by the comment the other had made. "So…" girl turned back to the older redhead, "Can I hear my song?"

"Alright." Axel agreed, standing. They were all about done eating anyway. Seeing as he cooked, it was Reno and Roxas job to clean up. Rule of the house.

Redhead disappeared into his room only to reappear with an acoustic guitar. Man asked the blonde if it was alright if he borrowed it. Roxas nodded in reply and Axel moved to sit on the couch. Xion quickly took a seat beside him while Leon helped the others clean. Or the man tried to until Roxas told him to go, because he was a guest. No changing the stubborn blonde's mind, man moved into the living room area. Though seeing as there was no walls it was more of moving into another side of the space labeled an apartment. Axel strummed at the guitar idly for a moment before beginning.

_Well I want you to notice_

_To notice when I'm not around_

_I know that your eyes_

_See straight through me_

_And speak to me without a sound._

_I wanna hold you_

_Protect you_

_From all of the things _

_I've already endured_

_And I wanna show you_

_To show you_

_All the things_

_That this life has in store for you_

_I'll always love you_

_The way that a father_

_Should love his daughter._

_When I walked out this morning_

_I cried as I walked to the door_

_I cried about how long I'd be away from_

_Cried about leavin' you alone._

_I wanna hold you_

_Protect you_

_From all of the things_

_I've already endured_

_And I wanna show you_

_To show you_

_All the things_

_That this life has in store for you_

_And I'll always love you_

_The way that a father_

_Should love his daughter._

… …

_So I wanted to say this_

_'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin_

_To explain to you what I have been through_

_To explain where your Daddy has been._

_So I wanna hold you_

_Protect you_

_From all of the things_

_I've already endured_

_And I wanna show you_

_Show you_

_All the things_

_That this life has in store for you_

_And I'll always love you_

_The way that a father_

_Should love his daughter._

…

_[Zoe Jane by Staind.] _

**[NOTE: With the 'Sweet Zoe Jane' removed in the (…) spots. Sorry, just didn't work for this fic.]**

Moment his hand stopped along with his voice, Xion was hugging him. Axel barely managed to hold her without dropping the instrument in his lap. In truth he never planned on being able to sing that song to the girl when he wrote it. When he felt the wetness against his shoulder he nearly panicked. After all the last thing he wanted was to make the girl cry. Her voice however cut his own short.

"I love it Daddy." she whispered into his shoulder, barely even that. If she'd been even a slightly farther away, he would have missed it. He smiled at this, running his hand over her hair, still holding her.

It should have been odd for them. Years apart, after barely a year together… Yet here they were; father and daughter. Blood or not, nothing seemed to change that. No matter the time apart. It was clear in their hearts the two knew who they were to each other. Finally after a long while the two pulled apart. Xion only gave Axel enough time to set the guitar aside before crawling into his lap and snuggling into him. She used to do it when she was little. Not so easy now, but the man didn't mind. As long as she was happy… for whatever reason, he seemed to do that for her.

Leon took his leave shortly afterward after leaving his address and number. Also informed them that he'd be calling first thing in the morning, which would be early according to Xion. Reno headed out with Rude shortly afterward. Redhead sat with the girl being filled in on everything he'd missed in the last few years. Roxas state across the room, curled up in the chair with a book. Girl stopped when she realized how dark it was getting.

"I'd forgotten, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Your room." Axel answered Xion easily.

"My room? It's still here? You didn't get rid of it?"

"Go see for yourself." Roxas told her, glancing up from his book with a smile.

Redhead couldn't seem to look at the girl as she turned back to him. Curiosity won out and she got to her feet to go check her room. Door opened slowly and there girl stepped in. Her breath caught. It was nearly exactly the same as it had been as she was a child. However few things had changed, things that she otherwise would have outgrown such as the bed and desk. Small smile came to her face as she went over to the bed, where new white and black bed set now covered the unused mattress. It however was what sat on the pillows that taken her interest. Yoshi, her old snuggle buddy, cross between a cactoid or cactuar plushie. In the rush of social workers taking her away he'd been left behind. She'd though she'd lost him forever. Xion hugged the plushie to her chest she looked around at the rest of the room. Walls were still lavender, the color she'd picked years ago, along with the carpet. There were other plushies and toys she'd loved still on shelves on the walls, pictures and vase she'd taken from the living room. There was a new flower in that vase. Same kind as she'd picked years ago, but clearly not the same. Axel had kept it for her, even replaced the flower when wilted with another.

"Reno used ta' tease me that I was crazy. But he's the one that gets ya' a new flower every few weeks." Axel noted. Xion turned back to the man who was leaning against the door frame. "I do it when he's too busy. I know you used ta' love them. Your mom did to. She always wanted ta' have a flower shop."

"How'd you know I'd come back?"

"I didn't. Just hoped."

"Hoped?"

"Your mother taught me that one; to hope. Roxas reminded me."

"You love him don't you?" girl asked, man stared blankly in return, getting a smile from her. "The way you look at him. It's different then you do everyone else."

"It's one-sided."

"Oh… Are you sure?"

"How are you okay with this?" Axel questioned, small smirk on his face, clearly amused by her.

"Love's love, nothing else matters." Xion answered simply.

"If you say so." he agreed before holding put the girl's purple and black checkered bag she'd brought with her. "You forgot your bag."

"Thanks."

"You still like sea salt ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's not birthday cake, but why don't we have some then?"

Xion nodded eagerly, setting he bag aside, but keeping her plushie in her had before grabbing Axel's hand with her other. Man chuckled lightly as she pulled him out to the kitchen for their treat.

.

…

.

Next day Axel took the day off. He'd left the work that day to his coworker that helped him run the complex, Lexaeus Aeleus, whom happened live on the fifth floor in room 05-15. Larger man didn't seem much problem with it either. One of the many thing Axel liked about the man. One the way he saw two other residents of the building, both men being with Lexaeus at the time. Xaldin Dilan from 03-09 and Vexen Even from 02-04; neither man Axel was all that comfortable with, but greeted them politely nevertheless. It was a brief visit before the redhead was headed back up to his own apartment. Xion was still asleep, but the phone was ringing. This one shocked him, seeing as it was barely after seven in the morning. Only reason redhead himself was up was do to the fact Roxas stayed the night and left for work at six. Answering the phone he was greeted by Leon.

"She's still asleep, let me get her."

Knocking on the girl's door was enough it seemed to wake her. Xion answered one hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes the other out waiting to be handed the phone. Seemed she knew what it was about without even being old. She yawned as she answered her uncle. Axel bit back a laugh. Even after all this time she still had the same bed head, big cowlick in the back. Without even thinking, he reached out running his hand over it. She blushed realizing what he was doing and hand shot up trying to get it to go down. Failed attempt, completely. Girl handed him back the phone quickly before rushing to the bathroom to fix her hair. Once she was out of sight, Axel turned his attention to the man on the phone.

"I'm glad you didn't hang up there was something I wanted to ask…"

Later that day, Xion happily telling older about how she loved drama in school, turned out she wanted to be an actor to. Not the kind Axel had once been. Teen wanted to do musicals and stuff. Turned out she was quite the good dancer and had a very wonderful voice. She vowed to bring over the recordings her aunt had of her plays so far. Redhead looked forward to it. He'd managed to get he distracted however, thanks to Reno, whom he'd called in. Younger redhead took her out, not letting her protest. Why? Well not only was it Roxas's birthday, but seeing as it had been Xion's the day before, Axel had some work to do. First was baking a cake and then going out to get things for the meal. By the time the two got back, which was at the same time do to Reno knowing the blonde's schedule, something the two redheads had planned. Roxas smiled as the stepped in and Xion eyes widened in shock. They weren't alone. Sora shot forward and hugged the girl in an instant. Also there was Leon, who brought his wife, Rinoa and their daughter Aqua. Axel had invited Laguna to come as well, but the man couldn't make it. Shockingly, Aqua was the same girl that Terra happened to be best friends with. That was a shock for the redhead. Terra too was there, along with his parents. Cloud and his two boys came as well, sadly Tifa couldn't make it having to run her bar. It was after all as much as Roxas's party as Xion. Mrs. Strife of course was there watching with a smile as Sora introduced everyone before Axel had a chance. Zack laughed with Cloud and Leon, whom got along luckily. Sora, Reno and Roxas were with the kids, having been dragged into some video games. Women were in the kitchen helping Axel.

After dinner and cake, Xion declared it was the best birthday ever. Roxas agreed. Two birthday people were happily eating the last of the sea salt ice cream. Others were gathered around talking and seemingly enjoying themselves. Axel was as well until Leon came and pulled him aside. Two moved out into the hall of some privacy. Axel was the only person on the 13th floor so it wasn't likely that anyone would be in the halls.

"There's something about Ellone I need to tell you." brunette stated seriously.

"What would that be?"

"The reason she didn't marry you." Leon had Axel's attention now. "Laguna and I didn't know until recently. We honestly didn't think much of it. Laguna however had been in contact with her the last few years. She spoke very fondly of you."

"And?" redhead said, wanting the point.

"Would a woman normally speak fondly of a man she didn't love?"

"No."

"That's the point. And no, before you ask I'm not into the sentiment Xion has. Fact was Ellone did love you. She did want to marry you."

"Then why didn't she?"

"That was what Laguna and I wanted to know. So we looked into it. I believe you know Auron, the chief from Traverse Town."

"I do."

"He was the one that informed us what happened. Seemed my sister gotten into some trouble, along with people not being so fond of you… leaving the business."

"Ya'know about that…?" Axel asked, shamed and disgusted with himself all over again. Leon nodded slightly.

"You never told Ellone about that part of your past did you?"

"No. How could I? She was an angel. I think she had an idea anyway. Saix didn't exactly keep his comments to himself. Man never did like my choice." taller man shrugged before moving on. "I was clean and didn't do it at that point. I didn't think it was something to bring up. I mean I was gonna. But I never got that far."

"Regardless, Ellone didn't know so she thought you would never have her after what happened." red brow rose at the brunette's words, "She didn't cheat on you."

"I know that. She'd never do something like that."

"You never questioned how Xion isn't yours when you were the one dating Ellone at the time?"

"I figured it happened after me. It didn't?"

"No."

"Then…" Axel didn't like the thought that came to mind.

Ellone would never cheat on him. In fact she wasn't one to sleep around at all. Redhead had been nervous as hell when he learned he was dating a virgin back then. Hell he almost broke up with her because it scared him so much. Woman had ensured him it was okay, even if she wouldn't be his first, far from it in fact. That was the first and only fight they'd ever had. Thus for her… there was only one way that she could have slept with anyone; someone focused her. It all made sense. Her behavior, her actions, why he never knew… why she told Xion he was the girl's father when he wasn't.

"Auron was the one that had her case."

"Please tell me that bastard's dead."

"He is."

"Fucker is lucky. I would have been begging for hell by the time I was done with him."

"Oh, don't worry; you're not the only one." Leon agreed just as darkly. "He was killed before he could do his time in some gang war in Traverse."

"How'd Ellone get wrapped up with something like that?"

"Naïve, most likely."

"I should have known." Axel ran his hand through his hair. "Doesn't matter now though does it?"

"No. What now?"

"What ya'mean?"

"You know what she is now."

"Xion's my daughter, like Ellone said. I would have still married her. Clearly your sister thought I wouldn't want her after that. But she's wrong. It would have been hypocritical after all. She took me." Leon paused for a moment as he gathered the truth from that statement, it made the man frown.

"You were…"

"How do you think I knew Auron?"

"He told me how your mother was. I just assumed…"

"This changes nothing. But thank you for telling me. At least I know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I shouldn't have kept the truth from her. If she'd known, she wouldn't have ever left. Things could have been different… But as I said, nothing changes."

"I see why she loved you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Leon stated, turning to walk down the hall and back to the apartment.

The truth the man had given him was more then ever known. Axel was thankful, yet regretted the truth at the same time. Not because of Xion's birth. No that was the only good thing that came of it. He regretted not being there for Ellone. Along with the fact he'd not protected her. Though that thought was foolish. You couldn't protect someone all the time, no matter how much you wished it. And there was the fact that Ellone was gone. Past was in the past. That's where he would leave it.

:::

Weekend came to an end far too quickly. Sunday was there before any of them knew it. Promise was made that Xion would come every other weekend. She did live in Radiant Garden after all, just on the outskirts near where Zack's house was. Axel always kept his promises. He was many things; a man of his words was one of them. Today however would be the day she went home. Reno was over again. Girl had been over for four days, three out of the four, the redhead had been over. Roxas hadn't left, though he lived with Axel, being roommates and all. So that didn't really count or matter. Two men watched the younger two laugh in the living room as they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Damn... I think I should be worried." Axel noted suddenly, breaking the silence between the two men, but going unheard by the other two in the next room.

"Why's that?"

"She's a rat."

"Please tell me you're talking about the stupid zodiac shit."

"What else would it be?"

"With you? I'm sometimes afraid to ask." Axel shot Roxas a look. "Okay I'll humor you. Why should you worry?"

"She's a rat." he repeated.

"Yes, I heard you the first time."

"He's a dragon."

"And?"

"They're compatible." redhead stated, blonde stared blankly at him in disbelief.

"I'm not even going to justify that." Roxas finally said turning back to his drink.

"Ya' know by sayin' that you did, right?"

Younger punched him in the arm hard. Later when Leon came to pick the girl up, Roxas shot Axel a look to cut short the comment he knew was coming. Why? On the way out Xion had given Reno a kiss on the cheek before going out. Of course she'd done the same to Axel as well. He was however her father-figure. Roxas had only gotten a hug. Thus Reno getting something more warranted a comment on the older redhead's part. Or at least he believed so. Blonde however didn't want to hear it. Though admittedly, the way younger redhead blushed and watched the girl go, even made him worry.

:::

The End

* * *

_**Author Note: **_

_**I left things open. Like leaving Sora where he married his best friend. That could be Kairi or Riku, depending on which one you like better. Along with Roxas and Axel, take them as more as roommates or just that. Then of course Reno and Xion's future. After all they aren't technically related by blood. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. **_

_**.**_

**Extra Note **

**Characters Rooms**

**Axel Lea & Roxas Strife (13-VIII) Lexaeus Aeleus (05-15), Xaldin Dilan (03-09), Vexen Even (02-04) and Zexion Ienzo (6-19)**

**.**

**Themes for characters while writing this fic.**

**Axel: Live to Rise by Soundgarden**

**Xion: Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff**

**Axel & Xion: Zoe Jane by Staind**

**Axel & Reno: The Reason by Hoobastank**

**Roxas: Crash by Cavo**

**Reno: I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan**


End file.
